Charlie and the chocolate factory: The reunion
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: Charlie Bucket and Willy Wonka have to deal with their growing love and attraction for each other,Whilst dealing with a new creation that has very interesting side affects on both genders. Charlie and the others are twenty one.
1. Realisation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate factory, or any rights to the characters. They belong to Roald Dahl and Tim Burton and Warner Brothers. I own the plot and the future original characters. This plot is by no means stolen from anyone else, it belongs to me. Just in case some wise ass decides to come forth and claim it to be so.**

Charlie and the chocolate factory The Reunion Chapter One: Realisation

At the age of twenty one Charlie Bucket, heir, protégée and part co owner of the infamous Wonka factory was what was considered to be beautiful, a very rare beauty especially for a man.

The infamous and genius choclatier Willy Wonka was just as handsome and as youthful as the day Charlie met him at the age of ten, when he had been the lucky individual to find the fifth and final golden ticket.

Charlie often wondered how his mentor had managed to stay looking as youth as he did. Charlie had no idea how old Willy really was, if he were to guess he would have imagined he would have been well over forty. But yet he appeared to be thirty something or maybe even younger then he had been when Charlie had first become aquatinted with the factory owner.

This had more then intrigued Charlie's grandparents, both sets of them, over the years before they passed on. When Grandpa Joe and Grandma Josephine had asked him how he remained so young and handsome, the handsome part was apart of Josephine's wonder, not her husbands, he just wanted to know how the choclatier did it.

Willy would merely smile in his typical mischievous and mysterious way, his bright and beautiful violet eyes full of knowing amusement and knowledge beyond their understanding. In truth Willy had only been thirty six when he had allowed the five golden ticket finders to enter his beloved factory. In truth Willy had been twenty nine when he had discovered the oompa-loompas.

So as a gift to Willy for providing them with a better environment and more coco beans then they could possible imagine and want they gave him liquefied immortality, meaning he would never age a day over what he had been when he had found the oompa-loompas.

There was one thing no one knew, not even Charlie his beloved protégée and friend, his only true friend. He Willy Wonka was madly in love with Charlie Bucket. At first he had been more then a little confused and considered his sudden attraction to his protégée as mere passing lust, when Charlie had not long turned seventeen.

Willy when he was in his early twenties had more then his fare share of sexual encounters and bed partners, of both genders, but his most preferred were always the males. So naturally the choclatier knew what it meant to truly lust after another. But this much to his dismay was different, very different more different then you could possibly get.

You see Willy wouldn't have gotten rioting butterflies in his stomach whenever his previous bed partners would laugh smile do the simplest of things or mere gestures. He would not feel the urge to melt into a pleasant puddle of sweet goo whenever he or she said bed partner would accidentally brush up against each other. He never became tongue tied or flushed brightly, that was traitorously bright and obvious against Willy's unnaturally pale skin, in the choclatier's opinion, much to his disgust.

Willy was under the impression no one had noticed his not so little problem around Charlie. But Willy had no idea that Mr. and Mrs. Bucket had indeed noticed; how could they not? When both men in question would blush so brightly that either senior Bucket feared the two men would explode.

They noticed both men gazed almost longingly at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Mrs. Bucket would become incredibly amused when they would become tongue tied and stutter like crazy. Neither Senior Bucket had seen the choclatier so flustered nor at a loss for words, common place it was not for Willy Wonka.

They knew, Mrs. Bucket especially that her son and the choclatier were every much in love with each other. She had begun to notice such an attraction between the two not long after Charlie had turned seventeen. Both men were too stubborn to admit it and had no idea the other willingly returned his feelings.

Most would think the Bucket's would have a problem with their only son being inclined to like the same gender instead of the opposite. But in fact they honestly did not mind, he was their son no matter weather he was in love with a man or a women.

The same went for their one and only other child. Eight year-old Elizabeth Bucket, when she was old enough to understand. Elizabeth or better known as Lizzy was born when Charlie was thirteen. She is a carbon copy of their mother while Charlie takes after his father.

Lizzy adored her older brother and Willy. It was Willy who had named the little and youngest Bucket. Both Mr. and Mrs. Bucket agreed that Willy should be the one to name their daughter, seeing after all he had done for them. Because of his selfless generosity and warm heart, they were no longer riddled with poverty.

Mr. Bucket had been surprised when Willy had chosen such a pretty and none child like name for the little female Bucket. He had been expecting along with his wife for the choclatier to choose some outrageous name like Nelly or Dotty, considering the choclatier's playful and child like behaviour.


	2. Wonka and Bucket's delights

Charlie and the chocolate factory

The reunion

Chapter two: Wonka and Bucket's delights, How about a reunion.

Charlie and Willy were sitting in their shared office. Charlie was going over a new sweet that would cater to only adults. They were currently going over the design for the cover of the packaging for their new product. Charlie had come up with the idea and Willy had come up with the flavour.

Originally it was supposed to be a sweet for those individuals whom suffered with bad odorous breathe. But some how still unknown to either choclatier it did not at all turn out to be the case. It was in fact more then a little embarrassing to say the least for both choclatier's and for the unfortunate oompa-loompa who had been the one to test the sweet along with the choclatier's.

The effects were most unexpected. Instead of curing you of your bad breathe until the next time; it gave both choclatier's including the poor unsuspecting oompa-loompa erections, very hard and painful erections. This in return had not helped Charlie and Willy's situation. And the fact neither choclatier had or wanted to ever again see an oompa-loompa with a hard on. (Both shudder)

It took quite a while for their not so little problems to go down. The oompa-loompa had been instructed by Charlie to go and emerge him self in cold water, explaining to the awfully embarrassed creature that it would dual the effects and take off the edge until it faded.

At the present time as Charlie worked on the design for the wrapper, he blushed and couldn't help but snort at it after looking back on it. Willy looked up after hearing the snort of amusement from his protégée. He quickly noticed Charlie was also blushing as well. Willy stood and walked over to stand near Charlie.

He looked over his shoulder taking in the younger choclatier's work. Willy shook his head in wonder as he took in the perfectly drawn designs. The younger choclatier's talent, it never ceased to amaze him, he was as much as a perfectionist as he him self was.

Charlie snorted again as he asked "Dam Willy, did you ever imagine you would end up making a sweet of this nature, no matter how it came to exist?" Willy also snorted and replied honestly, "Never, not in a million years, so much for the breath freshener sweet."

Willy sighed and shook his head and said "Christ I can't believe I'm actually going to release this to the out side world, nation wide. We're choclatier's our business is chocolate and sweet confections, not blue berry and Raspberry ripple flavoured products that give you a sexual stimulation." Willy blushed brightly at this and cringed. He was no prude by any means, but this in particular was just extremely embarrassing for him.

And the fact the love of his life was sitting right in front of him clearly amused if not a little flushed under the collar him self, and was also making him think of naughty thoughts that were not good for his sanity. He had to resist the urge to not jump the younger man and shag him blind. If only he knew said shag would have been more then welcomed and happily returned.

Sensing the tenseness in the air Charlie decided to ask Willy about the one activity he had been thinking of for the past few months. "Willy I've been thinking, the ill and strange affects that was left on Veruka Salt and Violet Beauregarde, Augustus Gloop, and Mike Teavee. They weren't ever fully reversed, or not that we are currently aware of that is. If anything they looked even worse when they left then they had been when they were first changed."

Willy raised a single dark eye brow indicating that he now had the older mans full attention. "What exactly did you have in mind?" Charlie replied "well, I was thinking that we could re-invite them to return to the factory along with the parent they had accompany them the first time.

We could then hopefully reverse the effects if said effects are still there. We could then give them another tour of the factory, only this time the restrictions set and the behaviour expected will be much stricter and restricted. And of course allow them to test new products that we know for a fact, are safe and have been tested for strange and undesirable effects. So what do you think?"

Willy looked thoughtful before he asked "ok, but if they cause, any of the chaos they managed to inflict upon themselves last time could we leave them like that please?" He sounded so hopeful like a little child on his birthday. This was too much for Charlie.

Charlie let out a startled bark like laugh. Never had Charlie ever known his mentor to speak in such a callous fashion. It was clear to Charlie that the disastrous antics of last time had not amused or pleased Willy in the least, however much it appeared other wise at the time.

Charlie chuckled and covered his mouth with a deep forest green gloved hand, a glove similar in style to Willy's. All of his clothes were similar to his mentors, only in less brighter colours, but the style was pretty much the same. He even wore a top hat, and had a cane with a round crystal ball with red, purple, mint green, yellow, orange and dark green and blue artistic swirls in side, on the top of the beautiful black cherry wood polished cane.

His black finely polished slightly pointed ankle boots were engraved at the sides with his initials CB, in small golden letters in the fancy curled style that Willy used. Charlie wiped a tear of mirth from his eye and asked between chuckles "you can't honesty be serious, can you?" Willy merely raised an eye brow and smirked. His smirk, silently telling Charlie all he needed to know. He shook his head hardly believing his mentor had said or thought such a thing.

Charlie sighed and said "ok then I'm going to have letters for each of the other four sent out by the end of the week. We could set the date for the last Saturday of the month." Willy added "that's like two weeks away. And also around about the same time our new sweet is being marketed." Willy suddenly grinned like a very evil Cheshire cat and commented laughingly "speaking of our new creation how do you think our guests would like to have a little taste?"

Charlie nearly choked at the thought of seeing the other four and their parents on heat, the oompa-loompa had been bad enough as it was. Charlie choked out "don't even think about it Wonka." Willy merely grinned happily and patted him affectionately on the back, before he went back to his desk. Charlie shuddered and dreaded to even think of the results of allowing the others to eat that sweet, especially in his presents, it was more then Charlie could willingly stand or tolerate.


	3. Giving into temptation Willy's new sweet

Charlie and the chocolate factory

The Reunion

Chapter three: Giving in to temptation, Willy's new sweet.

It was the day before the other four former golden ticket finders were due to come to the factory. They had all replied all had seemed unsurprisingly reluctant to come.

But it seemed no one was back to normal and the possibility of being returned to their original and natural state was worth enduring Willy Wonka and his chocolate factory once more.

It was during dinner at the bucket's humble home that had been recreated in the chocolate room. Willy informed Charlie "Charlie I have finally completed that recipe I've been working on for the last month.

All we need to do is to see if it actually works and of course see what it actually does; I don't particularly want an embarrassing repeat performance of what occurred when testing the Wonka and Bucket's delights."

Charlie grinned "right, I can't say I'm all that keen to have a repeat performance of that episode either, especially with one of the oompa-loompas present."

Mrs. Bucket blushed remembering her son informing her of the gist of things; thankfully he did not see fit to inform her of that incident in great detail. Mr. Bucket on the other hand could not help but be amused when he was told it also affected the oompa-loompa who had also taste tested the sweet as well.

After dinner Charlie and Will bid the elder Bucket's a good night. They were then on their way to one of the many labs, to test the new sweet Willy had been working on for the past month.

Charlie and Willy and a some what reluctant oompa-loompa, having heard what had happened to one of his fellow kind, each sampled some of the sweet mix from one of the large vats. The sweet mix was deep purple.

A few moments past without any incident, before merely seconds later they discovered the sweet melted on their tongue, and it taste like Vanilla crème, raspberry ripple, banana and toffee and blue berry.

The three testers sighed in relieve it appeared the recipe had merely created candy that melted once it hit your tongue, and produced four different flavours one after the other. A few seconds later the two choclatier's and the oompa-loompa knew other wise and looked at each other in sheer horror.

The oompa-loompa quickly bolted from the room having no desire to engage in such activities, that he had the urge to do right at that moment, with any human being, regardless of how fond said oompa-loompa was of the two human beings in question.

Charlie and Willy suddenly had the urge to rip each others clothes off and shag each other until one or the other screamed in surrender. Both tried to resist the urge to do what each so desperately wanted to do.

Willy licked his lips nervously, that was unknowingly a mistake on the older mans part. For in the next moment his month was hungrily covered with his protégée's. Willy only hesitated for a brief second before he coxed Charlie's mouth under his open and passionately plunged his tongue into his mouth, before sucking his tongue into his own mouth causing the younger man to moan in delight.

They broke apart gasping for air, before they both quickly removed their gloves and hats and tossed them a side along with their canes onto the nearest work top.

They both began to frantically remove each others clothes. Never had they felt the urge to do something so desperately in their lives. Once they were down to their trousers and shoes, they began to suckle and nip at wherever they could reach on the others body.

After a few minutes of exploring the top half of each others bodies, they began to unzip each others trousers, desperate to have full contact, warm bare skin up against warm bare skin. They removed each others underwear and kicked off their shoes and toed off their socks until they were completely revealed to each other.

Willy then lifted Charlie into his arms, Charlie indistinctly wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, bring them incredibly close. They both moaned when their erections came into full contact.

Willy carefully walked over to a work top and placed Charlie on top of it. Willy then reached up and laced his bare un-gloved hands through Charlie's soft chestnut brown locks and gently suckled on his lower lip causing him to whimper.

Willy moaned into Charlie's mouth when he felt Charlie take him in his hand and begun to stroke him. Willy briefly wondered how Charlie had managed to take a hold of him without him realising it until he was actually being touched.

But soon how his protégée worked and moved was soon the furthest thought of his mind, as he lost him self in the heavenly taste of Charlie's sweet sugar flavoured kisses and the feel of his hand wrapped round him, and the younger man's intoxicating scent surrounding him.

Willy placed one last lingering swipe of his tongue against Charlie's lower lip, before he slid down onto the floor onto his knees. He then proceeded to flick his tongue out at the head of Charlie's cock, tasting the precum, surprisingly it didn't taste too bad at all, a little salty but nothing that was incredibly unpleasant.

He took the head into his mouth and moaned at the feel of him in his mouth, as he stroked the long and thick shaft causing Charlie to hiss in pleasure. Willy happily suckled and nibbled along the shaft before he sucked him in half way and suckled down hard, his head bobbing up and down between the younger man's legs, as he gently squeezed his balls.

This of course was more then Charlie could sanely stand, and quickly snapped. He took hold of Willy's head and began thrusting in and out of his mouth. Willy hollowed his cheeks as he suckled on the shaft, before he deep throated all seven beautiful inches of him.

Charlie threw his head back and let out a deep moan in the back of his throat, when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Willy's throat, and Willy swallowed around him.

Both men were to the point where they could care less who heard or saw them. Willy let out lust filled growl and suckled him in harder and faster. It took one more firm squeeze of his balls before Charlie spilled him self deeply down Willy's waiting throat, with a shout of pleasure.

Willy moaned happily when he was treated to the taste of his now new lover, flowing down his throat. Willy swallowed the last of Charlie's release before he stood up slowly and allowed Charlie to taste him self on his tongue as he kissed him deeply.

Willy broke away with a satisfied smile before he lifted Charlie up onto the work top once more before he turned to find his trousers. He searched his pocket for a moment before he found what he was looking for.

He smiled happily and turned back to Charlie to reveal a tiny glass bottle with a bright red slightly thick liquid in side. In fact it was strawberry liquid candy.

Charlie raised an eye brow and asked playfully "why Mr. Wonka is there is something you want to tell me?" Willy merely chuckled before he gently pushed Charlie back on the work top and instructed him to lift his hips slightly and put one leg over his shoulder. Charlie did as he was told.

Willy then opened the stopper on the tiny bottle and proceeded to liberally coat his fingers in the sweet substance. He then slowly began to prod at Charlie's hole. He continued to gently prod until he had half of one of his finger inside of Charlie. He gently moved it in and out as Charlie moaned.

A few moments later he managed to insert one of his fingers all the way and moved it in and out, gently caressing his stomach to relax him as he worked his finger in and out.

He then gently added a second when he thought Charlie was able to accept it. By the time he had three fingers well past their knuckles in side of the younger man, Charlie was a moaning and squirming panting puddle of goo.

Charlie was happily fucking him self on the long fingers, moaning every time his prostate would get a pleasurable caressing. Willy twisted all three fingers inside of the tight hot heat, marvelling at how wonderfully tight he was, he almost moaned out loud at the thought of how said hot and tightness would feel surround and gripping him.

When Charlie was prepared enough to accept his length, Willy slowly removed his fingers, receiving a disapproving moan and glare from the younger man. Willy chuckled and kissed him affectionately on his nose and told him teasingly "trust me love this going to feel a hell of a lot better then my fingers ever could."

Willy took his cock and hissed between his teeth as he coated the sensitive shaft with the sweet substance. He then lifted Charlie slightly and positioned him self at the tight puckered opening. He then proceeded to push his long shaft of eight inches by beautiful inch into the tight and slick hole.

When his balls slapped against Charlie's back side they both moaned at the blissful sensation of being filled or in Willy's case being squeezed by incredibly tight hotness.

Charlie wrapped his legs tightly around Willy's back as he begun to thrust gently in and out of the tight hole. They soon set a steady and leisurely pace, as they continued to exchange soft mind melting kisses.

Charlie broke away and panted against Willy's neck "more, faster." Willy complied by pulling Charlie closer so he was hanging off the edge of the work top, with only Willy's arms and hands supporting him.

Charlie began to suckle on Willy's Adams apple as it bobbed up and down as he swallowed he let out a groan and began to pound into Charlie. Charlie continued to suckle on Willy's neck. Even the mans skin tasted wonderful.

Soon all that could be heard was the sounds of sweat soaked skin slapping against sweat soaked skin, the wet smacking of lips parting and meeting, heavy panting and moaning and groaning as they moved together.

Charlie let out a shout of pleasure as Willy hit his prostate hard making him come in an over whelming orgasm. The contracting and the squeezing of Charlie's inner muscles caused Willy to soon followed him over the edge and spilled him self in side Charlie, holding the him closer as he rode out the last of his orgasm. With each frantic jerk of his hips he spilled more of him self into Charlie.

Finally Willy dropped into the nearest high back chair with Charlie still wrapped in his arms, and he still hard and wanting inside of Charlie. Charlie having felt the shaft still buried inside of him still hard, grinned as he slowly started to lift him self slowly up and down the eight inch length.

Charlie closed his eyes in bliss at the feeling of the hard but silky smooth shaft slipping in and out of him it was heaven. Willy threw his head back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he let out a moan of unbelievable pleasure as he took hold of Charlie's hips and guided him a little faster up and down over his shaft.

Willy hungrily slanted his mouth over Charlie's as he thrust up into Charlie and Charlie slammed him self down over and over again on the hard shaft. It wasn't long before both of them came for a second time screaming into each others mouths.

Charlie slumped against Willy, both of them breathing heavily as they clung to each other. When his breath regulated Charlie asked "Willy how long have you felt like this and why did you never say anything?"

Willy sighed in content as he nuzzled Charlie neck placing tiny kisses on his collar bone before he replied "since not long after you had turned seventeen.

And I never said anything because I had no idea you actually felt the same about me that I feel for you. I have never been in love before I met you it was more then a little daunting to say the least."

Charlie sighed in relieve his man was right with in his grasp ready for his claiming, claiming what was rightfully his all along. He placed a gentle kiss on Willy's lower lip before he revealed.

"At first, after I had turned seventeen I found my self lusting after you at the most inappropriate of times. But I never fell in love with you until after I'd turned eighteen. I guess at the age of seventeen I wasn't ready to acknowledge having such feelings for another person."

Willy chuckled and sighed "why couldn't have we have said something earlier, we could have been together all of this time, instead of just agonizing over it?"

Charlie placed a kiss over Willy's heart before chuckling "Christ Willy what disasters do you think we'll have to face tomorrow when the other four arrive with their awful parents?"

Willy laughed sounding pained at the same time "oh god I dread to even think about it." He added "there will be hell to pay if they come here tomorrow and end up being just as spoilt and disrespectful like last time. I won't stand for it; this is not only my factory anymore it's also partly yours as well."


	4. Why did I agree to this again?

Charlie and the chocolate factory

The reunion

Chapter four: Why did I agree to this again?

Willy asked his lover "tell me again love, why exactly did I agree to allow those atrocious and selfish people back into this factory again?" Charlie straightened the collar on his black silk shirt, before he smoothed out any wrinkles in his black dress pants, as Willy wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, resting his head beside Charlie's.

Charlie grinned and replied smartly "because you have a heart of gold, because you love me, and of course because you haven't quite mastered the concept of saying no to me, that's why Wonka." Willy chuckled at this, and placed a warm kiss behind Charlie's ear.

Charlie turned and sighed as he was wrapped in a loving and warm hug. They exchanged a few lazy kisses, before Charlie spoke "everything will be fine, you are after all the great Willy Wonka.

Besides things didn't turn out so badly last time did, they now?" Willy couldn't help it; he began to let an out slightly high pitched laugh as Charlie released him with a grin and one last kiss.

Willy answered incredulously "didn't turn out so badly? You've got to be kidding me. Gloop ended up being stuck up the pipe in the chocolate room, and polluted my beautiful chocolate, all because he couldn't control the urges that make him the size he is.

That nasty chewing gum munching clone was turned into a blue berry because she obviously couldn't grasp the meaning of the term spit it out. Oh yes and of course there was Salt, who had a first name meaning a wart found on the bottom of someone's feet. How could I honestly forget her, how can could anyone forget that overly spoilt brat?

She ended up in the garbage shoot with her father right after her, rather fitting if I do say so my self. The fact the squirrels chucked her down the shoot more then proves what a bad nut she was and most likely still is.

And of course there was the mumbler, the little cretin who made comments often enough about how he did not like chocolate, honestly such poppycock, how could he say such a thing who doesn't like chocolate? I bet he was not so desperate after wards to watch TV or play one of those silly electronic games, there enough to rot the mind."

His voice suddenly softened lovingly "And finally you. You were the only unspoilt one out of the five of you. I was so proud of you that day for your comment that override that little stuck up brat who thought he was so smart, asking what the point of chocolate was. And you had said" Charlie finished for him "its chocolate, it doesn't have to have a point."

Charlie kissed him lovingly, over the fact he remembered him saying that, he defending his future profession and lively hood. He then went over to the large wardrobe he shared with Willy, after the oompa-loompas moved all of his belongs in with Willy's yesterday.

He chose a velvet sapphire blue coat and matching velvet gloves. His waist coat matched his coat and gloves. He then grabbed his black top hat which went with his other clothes and placed it on top of his head before he lastly picked up his cane.

He then sat down on the large king side bed covered in purple satin sheets, and put on his boots before standing. Willy was waiting near the door already dressed in his usual attire, but in deep scarlet.

Willy playfully offered his arm with his cane in his other hand and asked "shall we be getting to breakfast then?" Charlie beamed in delight at his loves normal playful nature, with now one difference there was a loving and affectionate side mixed in with all that playfulness, that hadn't been there previously.

Charlie loved it. "Yes I think we shall" he replied just as playfully and took hold of the offered arm and squeezed it playfully. They both walked towards the glass elevator, and sure enough Willy banged face first into it and felt backwards. He called out as perusal "I'm alright."

Yes banging face first into the elevator was definitely common place as far as Willy Wonka was concerned. As it was also for Charlie to wince and hide his amusement behind one velvet gloved hand.

Charlie offered his hand and Willy took it and pulled him self up. Charlie asked his mirth evident "Willy love when are you ever going to manage to use this elevator without going head first into it and finally landing sprawled on your back, not that I'd mind the last part at all?"

Willy grinned suggestively and pulled him closer and grinded against him and started to kiss suckle and nibble on his neck and commented with his face in Charlie's neck making his reply muffled.

"Most likely never love, it's just in my nature. It hasn't done me any great harm yet. But of course if you insist upon me to be sprawled on my back then it can easily be arranged" His answer was a lust filled moan from Charlie who grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him passionately.

They reluctantly pulled away and headed inside the elevator and pressed the button for the chocolate room. Once they reached the chocolate room where Charlie's parents and his sister lived in a replica of their old home, they knocked on the door and were immediately greeted by Lizzy, who squealed in delight at seeing her big brother and Willy.

Charlie and Willy chuckled at the little girl's response to their presents as she ran to her mother to help her set the table for breakfast. Mrs. Bucket looked up and immediately had to hide her knowing smile as she took in her son wrapped in the arms of Willy from behind. She thought to her self 'finally it's about time'

Mr. Bucket entered the kitchen just as Charlie placed a kiss on Willy's jaw before pulling away and heading over to his mother. Mr. Bucket smiled in approval. Mrs. Bucket took her son to one side and practically pounced "ok Charlie how long has this been going on? And what on earth took you so long?"

Charlie was stunned at his mother for asking him what had took him so long. Much to his relief it appeared both of his parents approved of his choice of partner, if the smile of approval on both of his parents faces were anything to go by." Charlie looked over to see Willy and his father talking, it seemed all was alright seeing as both were smiling.

He sighed in contentment everything was perfect, his parents approved of his choice of partner and he now had his man, and he was all his and only his.

All that was left to make everything complete in Charlie's world would be for him and Willy to get through to day without any disasters, or without Willy tempting to get out of reversing the ill effects on the other four.


	5. Welcome back to the factory

Charlie and the chocolate factory

The reunion

Chapter five: Welcome back to the factory, a stricter Mr. Wonka.

Ten minutes before the other four and their parents would be re-permitted to enter the factory, Charlie and Willy reached the large front entrance to the outside of the factory.

They shared kisses and cuddles on the couch near the door until it was time to go out and greet their guest, or in Willy's case grin, a very plastic grin and try not to drown them in the chocolate room.

As if knowing exactly what his lover was thinking Charlie commented lightly, but also half seriously "Willy love do me a favour would you?" Willy nodded his consent and gestured for him to continue.

"Willy whatever happens to day once they enter this factory; promise me you will not attempt to drown them in the chocolate room, Augustus Gloop especially."

Willy looked at him with an innocent look and replied in a child like manner "who me?" Charlie snorted and place one last lingering kiss on Willy's lusciously edible lips, before he got to his feet and headed to wards the large doors, with Willy reluctantly at his heels.

Charlie took a deep breath as he turned to his partner in business and now his life also, and smirked at the expression of sheer boredom on his face, he clearly couldn't care less weather they entered the factory or not.

Charlie sighed and with a shake of his head hardly believing he was doing this, he opened the double doors to reveal eight people standing near to the entrance to the large gates.

Eight people neither choclatier hardly recognized, they both hopped their personalities had change along with their appearances. Indeed their appearances had changed drastically.

Violet was no longer the perfect clone of her mother. No, she was purple and instead of a short bobbed cut like her mother's it was down to her shoulders in gentle curls. She was also taller then her mother by two inches.

Her mother was in her usual brightly coloured sports two piece, while Violet had opted for a pair of tight black jeans and white turtle neck jumper and a waist length black leather jacket with black ankle heeled boots.

If it wasn't for the fact she was purple and far too flexible to be normal for any human being, she could be considered really pretty. Even Willy had to silently admit to this.

And to his and Charlie's amazement she was without her usual piece of chewing gum which normally leaded to obnoxious popping and chewing sounds. And it was clear to see there was no malice in her expression, she just seemed desperate to be changed back to normal.

What no one realised except violet her self was that the incident and it's consequences at the factory had left her in a really off putting predicament. She was no longer able to go to her self defence classes because she was far too flexible.

And of course she hadn't chewed a piece of gum since that day in the factory it was because of gum that she was in her current state. And because of all this she was no longer spoilt. She often wished she had listened to Mr. Wonka and not been so spoilt and arrogant.

August Gloop on the other hand had changed also and in a large way, and when I say large I mean large, he had expanded at least to twice the size he had been when he first visited the chocolate factory. And as expected of the overly large German man, he was stuffing his face with a Wonka bar.

Mike Teavee was still overly and unnaturally tall. The only difference was that his scowl was gone and replaced with a look of defeat.

And Willy had unknowingly been right, Mike after leaving the factory never played another video game, and never watched TV again either.

He had taken up writing; to him it was the only thing that he could do that did not involve a television or any video games. One thing hadn't changed about him, he had never eaten chocolate and that had by no means changed.

Veruca on the other hand had not changed at all, except for the fact she and her father had ever since visiting the factory emitted the foulest stench of garbage.

And no matter how many baths they had taken, or how many kinds of imported expensive scented soaps they washed with the smell still would not fade. If anything it only became that much stronger, meaning their clothes also smelt like a garbage disposal dump.

And one thing that had changed was she was out to get Charlie. She had seen his picture in the news paper along side Wonka's. She had liked what she had seen. She had liked it a lot.

She was determined to become Mrs. Veruca Bucket and nothing would get in her way and no one would stop her. She believed the name Veruca Bucket had a perfect ring to it, even if the next person would say it didn't.

So the other four looked up when they heard a sharp whistle, before the large gates were opened. Unlike the first time they did not run into the factory's grounds.

They were all stunned when they got up closely to the two choclatier's. They immediately noticed that they weren't the only ones who had changed either.

For one Charlie was evidentially no longer a child. And he was no longer dressed in rags he was instead dressed in a fashion very much like Willy's, top hat and cane included.

And his teeth no longer appeared to need a set of braces; Willy's father had taken care of that when Charlie was only eleven. He had got rid of his braces at the age of seventeen. His teeth were as straight and as white as Willy's own teeth were.

And speaking of the older choclatier, said choclatier did not appear to have aged one single day since the first time they met him in the factory. In fact he looked to be no more then ten tears older then Charlie was. In short Wonka was just as gorgeous as Charlie was.

Having expected to be greeted with that childish and horrid song they were instead greeted by the actual two choclatier's. Willy Wonka was not smiling and jumping up and down like a hyperactive child. In fact he looked like he would rather be any where then in their presents.

Willy nodded and said curtly "follow me, where inside those of you who need certain effects removed, can be administered a serum to counter those effects.

The world out side the walls of this factory does not need to see or know this, now follow me and once inside just place your coats and other things any where."

Once inside Veruca stood close to Violet, who was practically green as far as her complexion was concerned, and this on a person whose skin tone was currently purple was not a pleasant combination.

Violet started to discreetly inch away from the other women. No one except Willy and Charlie noticed this. Willy and Charlie watched as she wrinkled in nose in disgust, she eyed the women next to her in revulsion. Willy and Charlie had never in all of their lives had to have fought the urge so badly to not roar with laughter.

It soon came apparent to the Salts that everyone was standing a good distance from the both of them. Violet's mother looked as if she might be sick. Mike and his father were incredulous at how someone could smell so god dam awful and still be alive and not be rotting and decaying before their very eyes.

And much to everyone's astonishment Augustus looked to be on the verge of being unable to continue to eat the candy bar in his large hand, as he eyed the Salts then his candy bar.

Augustus did the unthinkable especially where he was concerned, he replaced the wrapping on the rest of his chocolate bar and put in his pocket, and stood back looking thoroughly revolted. His mother was not faring any better either.

Veruca tried to step closer to Violet who was now noticeably backing away and finally let lose "GOD DAMIT WOULD YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME. AS IF YOU HAN'T NOTICED YET, YOU BOTH SMELL HIGHLY OFENSIVE. SOME PEOPLE HAVE NO LONG A GO EATEN BREAKFAST."

The Gloop's and the Teavee's were hard pressed not to burst out into laughter. Mrs. Beauregarde tried to calm her daughter down. Violet shook her head and said matter-of-factly.

"No mother, I unlike others am not a sheep, I tell it as I see it or hear it, or in her case smell it. And she smells foul. Mr. Wonka Please do something that smell should not be allowed it should be illegal it should come with a toxic warning."

Willy eyed Violet, realising she was no longer that spoilt gum chewing clone brat. He bestowed upon her the first genuine and true smile he had ever given her.

Violet was amazed, she knew the smile he was currently giving her was genuine he had a very beautiful smile Violet thought pleasantly to her self. Willy discreetly winked at Violet who blushed as he took out four small glass bottles and passed one each to Violet, Mike and Veruca and Mr. Salt.

"Here" he told them "this will rid you of your current physical reactions from your previous visit." The four eagerly accepted the tiny bottles, and quickly uncorked them. They then quickly drank all of its contents, before handing the bottles back to Willy.

The changes took mere seconds to begin working. Less then five minutes later Violet was no longer purple and overly flexible. Mike was now at the height he should be which, was at least three inches shorter then Willy. And he was no longer unnaturally flat. And finally Veruca and her father now no longer smelt of a garbage disposal shoot.

Charlie then began to speak up "and now before we enter the actual factory I must warn you all. There is certain rule's Mr. Wonka and I must insist you abided by, or else I highly suggest you leave right this incident. This factory is party also mine. I am Mr. Wonka's business partner, which means I have as much a say as he does.

I will warn you now and only now, neither I nor Mr. Wonka will tolerate the antics of last times visit. For example if we tell you not to eat something, then you don't as there is an obvious reason as why we do not wish you to.

Some of the products we will be showing you will either be in the early stages or in the final stages of being completed. You won't under any circumstances be eating any of those products."

Willy continued "you shall all be permitted to taste some of the factory's recipes that are yet to be packaged and marketed. You will only be offered chocolate or other forms of candy that we know shall not leave any of you with any lasting ill effects.

And finally if you must ask any questions, it would be most appreciated if they are related to the up and coming tour, if you expected to be answered then asking something personal with not get you very far with either my self or Charlie. We want to be treated with the respect that you all expect in return, no more and no less. Now follow us if you would please."


	6. Get a life bitch

Charlie and the chocolate factory

The reunion

Chapter six: Get a life bitch

They turned left then right then left, left again then right three more times before they turned left one last time and reached the same door they went through last time that led into the chocolate room.

Veruca sneered when she spotted the Bucket's home "what on earth? Wonka why do you have a broken down shambles for a building in here? Let me guess its also edible isn't it?"

The other three glared at her, knowing that was uncalled for, it was not a shambles, it wasn't a palace either it was simply and purely humble.

Willy had to put a hand on his seething lovers shoulder to make him stay put, or else do something that was not within his every day nature. Charlie leaned into Willy and placed a hand on his chest.

The others having noticed this were surprised. It appeared Wonka and Bucket was lovers if their comfort and such closeness was anything to go by. It was clear they were more then Mentor and apprentice.

Violet and Mike noticed the repulsed look on Mr. Salts face also; it seemed he too had also caught onto the shift in their relationship as well. Mike and Violet shared a grin of delight when they noticed the sour and raging expression on Veruca's face.

Charlie spat venomously "actually no it isn't edible and that broken down shambles as you so crudely and snobbishly refer to as, is a replica of my childhood home thank you very much, my parents still live their." He pointed to the house over in the far corner of the chocolate room.

He added his rage increasing by the second "and both sets of my grandparents did also until they passed on when I was fourteen.

How dare you, who the fucking hell do you think you are to come here shooting off your spoilt mouth and spreading your snobby-ness? Get a life you spoilt little bitch."

Mike muttered "aye men to that couldn't agree more. Not everyone is brought up in a rich and high and mighty life style such as your self Salt. Deal with it or bugger off because I'd think it's obvious no one can stand the sight of your make up plastered face."

Charlie sighed and said "thanks I really appreciate it." Mike shrugged and replied matter-factly "don't thank me when I was just telling it how it is and how I see it."

Violet added cruelly "oh yeah and Veruca I know you've got it bad for Charlie, don't think I don't see the looks you were giving him, especially out side before. Why would he want a spoilt little brat like your self, when he can have someone selfless like Mr. Wonka?

Yeah I guess you've noticed you're the wrong member of sex in any case. It appears Charlie and Mr. Wonka happens to be more then a little closer then mentor and apprentice, pretty much well inversed in each other if you get my meaning" she finished with a leer.

Mike added gleefully and more then a little slyly "are we going to go into the nut room again? I think salt and her old man here would like to catch up and renew their acquaintances with the squirrels don't you? And hopefully take a trip down the garbage shoot again."

Violet and Augustus eyed him strangely "what have the squirrels got to do with anything?" Violet asked curiously. Willy took great pleasure in telling this, seeing as Mike was far to busy doubled over in silent laughter.

"Well, last time seeing as you were caught up in what would you like to refer to it as, the blue berry incident?" he continued at Violet's nod.

"Well, after the blue berry incident we travelled by the glass elevator up to the nut room. The nut room is where actually trained squirrels sort out the nuts I some times use in my chocolate.

Well Veruca being Veruca decided to demand her daddy dearest to buy one of the squirrels off me, naturally they weren't and still aren't for sale."

He smirked as he continued some of his usual child like glee they were more accustomed to creeping into his voice "well she wouldn't take no for an answer. So she climbed over the gate put there for the squirrels and everyone else's protection.

She in short went to pick up one of the squirrels, bad mistake on her part believe me. You see if you mess with one of them you have to deal with the lot of them, and believe me I own over two hundred squirrels.

The squirrels cornered her and held her down while the one she tried to pick up tested to see if she was a bad nut, evidentially she was and apparently still is.

Well like all the other bad nuts she was no exception, the squirrels dragged her across the room and pushed her down the garbage shoot, luckily for her the incinerator happen to be broken that day. And that's how she and her father after he followed her down the garbage shoot ended up smelling the way they had."

By the time he was done Mike was wheezing with laughter and Violet and Augustus had tears of mirth streaming down their faces. Even Charlie was looking particularly delighted right at that moment, as if he were remembering a very pleasant memory.

Veruca and her father were red with both anger and embarrassment. Charlie commented very coolly "it doesn't feel too good to have the tables turned on your self does now?"

Willy clapped his hands together and said "now, why don't you all go and eat anything you want in here, you've got fifteen minutes then were moving onto one of the factories many inventing rooms?" Everyone nodded and spread out going in different directions, but not as quickly as they did last time.

Charlie and Willy stood by the river with their arms wrapped around each other, watching them all as they explored the room and ate as they went along. They were greatly amused when Augustus avoided the chocolate river as if it held a deadly disease in its surgery depths.

Willy and Charlie shared a gentle loving kiss, oblivious to the grinning faces of the others and the disgusted face of Mr. Salt and the seething jealousy raging inside of Veruca. They pulled apart blushing brightly when Violet and Mike began to playfully wolf whistle.

Fifteen minutes later when everyone had their fill, Willy and Charlie led the group down to the nearest inventing room, unknowing that it was the one that contained the recipe that they tested yesterday.

And of course unknowing they'd unintentionally given Veruca the perfect opportunity to get back at Mike and Violet for making fun of her and her father.


	7. Swapping ladles, sneaky conniving bitch

Charlie and the chocolate factory

The reunion

Chapter seven: Swapping ladles, sneaky conniving bitch

When they reached the inventing room Charlie showed them what they would get to taste, he explained that this had no lingering effects. That it would taste like vanilla cream and raspberry ripple, that it would make you giggle for exactly sixty seconds.

He explained his eight year old sister Lizzy had asked, he and Willy to create a liquid candy just for her. Well he revealed they'd made more then they had expected and there was enough to last Lizzy for the rest of the month as well as some left over for those who wanted to try it.

Augustus asked (I can't write the German accent so use you imagination) "why is there two different coloured ladles?" Willy replied "because there are two vats next to each other and their textures and colours are exactly the same apart from their taste.

That's why there is a different coloured ladle in each vat. Trust me none of you would want to get those two recipes mixed up, especially considering the recipe we are allowing to be sampled was made for a little eight year old girl."

Charlie added "whoever wishes to test this shall be having a sample from the vat with the purple ladle, the one with the blue ladle his well and truly off limits."

They saw both Charlie and Willy visibly shudder, which in return had peaked Veruca's sick imagination and mind into over drive.

When everyone wasn't looking and were watching and listening to Charlie and Willy explaining more about the making process Veruca swapped the ladles around. And smirked evilly to her self, pay back would be hers against Teavee and Beauregarde.

In the end only Mike and Violet decided to have a taste when they were assured the events from last time would not be making a come back that day, that they were perfectly safe and what they were about to taste was purely a child's sweet.

Violet asked "wait a second, didn't you say this was only supposed to taste like Vanilla cream and Raspberry ripple?" Charlie was suddenly over come with a sickening dread when he asked with a note of panic in his voice "what do you mean Violet, what other flavours can you taste besides the vanilla cream and raspberry ripple?"

Mike answered for her seeing as Violet had turned bright red "vanilla cream, raspberry ripple, Banana and toffee and blueberry. And is it supposed to melt on our tongue?"

"WHAT! " Both choclatier's practically shrieked at the same time, Willy begun to frantically examine the vats and stared in sheer horror when it immediately became apparent that the ladles had been messed with. Charlie spun on his heel when he heard someone sniggering maliciously. He spotted Veruca looking smug.

Charlie spat "you're not very bright on you Veruca, other wise you would have had the commonsense not to have done what you have just done. How could you be so stupid and irresponsible? And the fact you've just given your self away by sniggering only proves my point."

Violet snarled "what's that fucking bitch gone and done?" Willy looked embarrassed and replied apologetically "this will not harm you, I and Charlie have tested this only yesterday evening. But it seems Miss Salt has swapped the ladles. So naturally you and Mr. Teavee have not had the sweet mixture that was intended."

Charlie added his anger evident "that sweet mixture, you have just digested appears to be an aphrodisiac when it was tested yesterday evening by my self Willy and an oompa-loompa. It caused us to become sexually aroused and painfully so."

As soon as Charlie had trailed off Violet begun to get very wet and Mike very hard, they both eyed Veruca as if they were about to commit murder, a gruesome murder at that.

Violet asked a hysterical edge to her voice "how exactly can we reverse this?" Willy looked like he wanted to crawl and die Charlie was not too far behind him. "You can't in less you deal with this in the traditional sense" Willy informed them.

Violet looked like she was going to explode. Mike on the other hand exclaimed gesturing to a violently bright red Violet. "Rather her then that bloody malicious salt bitch." Violet nodded looking defeated.

Willy sighed and told them "ok you can use the guest room I'll lead you there my self." He then turned to Charlie. "Love, take the Gloop's and Mr. Teavee and Mrs Beauregarde to your parent's house in the chocolate room, then after that escort the Salts out of our factory."

Charlie nodded and led the others out of the inventing room and went in one direction and Willy took Violet and Mike in the other.

Twenty minute after Charlie had left the Gloop's Mrs. Beauregarde and Mr. Teavee with his mother to talk and have some tea, and Charlie had practically tossed the Salts out.

Willy met up with Charlie out side the Bucket home. Willy sighed irritably "what a disaster." Charlie nodded in agreement. Charlie began to gently kiss Willy's throat instantly soothing his frazzled nerves. Willy gladly tilted his neck back slightly to give him better access. He moaned low in his throat.

Charlie groaned "fuck I want you so badly." Willy nodded and looked around before pulling Charlie behind him to the back of the house. No one would be able to see or hear them whilst back there, that was what was best about it.

Less then fifteen minutes later found Willy hoisted up against the wall with his legs wrapped tightly around Charlie's waist as he was pounded into. He moaned deeply into Charlie's mouth as his tongued wrapped around Charlie's own passionately, and his finger entwined deeply and lovingly in Charlie's brown locks.

What neither realised was that the candy they had tested yesterday was not completely out of their systems, Willy's especially seeing as Willy was the one doing the fucking and Charlie naturally was the one being fucked.

Charlie and Willy had no idea what they were dealing with they had no idea what they had produced both yesterday while Charlie was in the bottom position, and Willy in the same position right at that moment. They also had no idea that Violet and Mike would have to deal with the same fate as them in the next month.

An hour later the whole group minus the Salts continued the tour of the factory, their next stop was the nut factory.  
When they reached the room, Violet and Augustus looked on in amazement having never seen so many squirrels before in one place at a time.

Willy pouted "god it's such a shame the Salts couldn't be here to reacquaint them selves with the squirrels." That did it, that was more then Charlie and the Teavee's could stand and they began to laugh helplessly, until tears streamed down their faces and they clutched their sides.

You just had to be there and witness the actual event to truly enjoy and appreciate the comical side the whole fiasco that was the Salts VS's Wonka's entire squirrel population.


	8. Mike faces the TV room

Charlie and the Chocolate factory

The reunion

Chapter eight: Mike faces the TV room

When they left the nut room, everyone was in a great mood, a mood they had not been in, in such a long time, especially Mike his father, and Violet and her mother.

They were discovering a new and more pleasant side to Mr. Wonka. Sure he still had his childish moments, but this time around he seemed more sure of him self and was more comfortable and relaxed around everyone.

He also had a serious side to him, and they all had a feeling that they truly did not want to encounter the temper and wrath of Willy Wonka, it seemed as if were a very dangerous place to end up.

And they also noticed not one oompa-loompa had sung or danced so far, neither had Willy for that matter either. They were currently entering the glass elevator. Charlie went first and held out the door for the others, Willy included.

Willy smirked knowingly at his lover, knowing exactly what he was hinting at. Charlie merely smiled innocently back at him causing Willy to silently snort in disbelief.

Once inside and the elevator door was sealed Willy pressed the button on the wall full of hundreds of buttons, he chose the TV room. Mike shifted uncomfortable at seeing which button he'd pressed and exactly where they were heading.

As perusal the elevator lurched as it speeded side ways. Naturally Charlie and Willy didn't even flitch seeing as they lived there and used the elevator every morning more then once a day. After awhile it becomes second nature.

But the others had no such luck; they were all thrown to one side. Mrs. Beauregarde was caught by Mr. Teavee. Mrs. Gloop landed in her son's arms as he steadied her. And finally Violet was caught safely in Mike's arms.

Even as the elevator began to move along more smoothly unlike the others who had pulled apart and were standing by them selves, Violet was still wrapped happily in Mike's arms. Everyone shared a knowing smile, as the new young couple stood oblivious to the others, wrapped in each others arms.

Everyone turned to see Charlie was looking out of the elevator. Seconds later Willy came up from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, they saw the contented smile spread across Charlie's face as he leaned back and rested his head against Willy's chest.

Scarlet Beauregarde spoke up "so how long have you two been more then mentor and protégée?" Willy replied guardedly "my feelings for Charlie were first discovered by my self, not long after he'd turned seventeen."

Charlie added "yeah and those feelings would have been returned by my self as well, if it hadn't been for the fact at the age of seventeen I was uncertain of how to proceeded in a intimate adult relationship. It was when I was eighteen that my feelings really started to reveal them selves."

Willy continued "but unfortunately both of us were unsure that the other returned the same feelings. So naturally we continued on to work together with enough sexual tension that even Mr. and Mrs. Bucket had been waiting for one of us to come forward and admit to what was happening. But it's safe to say both I and Charlie are wickedly stubborn."

Charlie chuckled nodding in complete agreement as he added "it wasn't until yesterday that I, Willy and an oompa-loompa were testing the mixture that I insisted was off limits, the same mixture that Veruca used against Violet and Mike only a couple of hours ago.

When we were bombarded with same controlling urges as I'm sure they also dealt with, we were forced to admit our feelings and take care of it." Mike and Violet nodded knowingly. Violet sighed "I guess that explains why you and Mr. Wonka looked just about ready to keel over when you realised what had happened."

Mike added "and why Charlie insisted that mixture was off complete limits, you two already knew what would happen because you'd been under its effects probably not even twenty four hours earlier hadn't you?"

Willy grumbled "exactly, not that I'm complaining of course, seeing as I now have Charlie. Its just I'd rather our feelings hadn't been revealed because of one of my recipes."

Mr. Teavee said "I suspect what the salts did today would be considered messing with yours and Mr. Bucket's work would it not?" Willy nodded and scowled "precisely Mr. Teavee, I hate it when someone who has no idea what they're doing, screws around with my work."

Charlie added as he put a soothing hand on his lovers arm giving it a comforting squeeze. "Naturally it's the same for a writer. A writer for example, they hate it when someone tries to use their copy rights against them, or tells them how to do their job."

Mike nodded knowingly "or tries to steal your ideas and pass them off as their own. Or just as simple as an unwanted rearranging of a paper pile consisting of unfinished work, that you don't want mixed up"

Willy raised an eye brow and asked curiously "I'm guessing you're speaking from experience here?" Mike nodded and begun to explain seeing as they were still at least ten minutes from the TV room.

"Well yeah after I left the factory the first time around, I was put off the concept of watching TV or playing an actual video game. So I decided to explore my strengths to see what I was and wasn't suited to.

I discovered at the age of fourteen that I had a talent and enjoyed writing and reading literature, something before I came to the factory, I would have never considered as a profession in a million years.

I began to experiment with different styles of writing. Later on I attended collage and recently graduated with honours in English and literature which I gained a degree in. So in short I became a writer."

Charlie asked "what about you Violet, what did you decided to do instead of continuing to be a chewing gum champion?" Violet chewed on her bottom lip before she answered "well, at the age of thirteen I discovered I had a certain knack for art and design. I discovered surprisingly when I wasn't chewing and popping gum, that I found I could completely relax and just draw away to my own content.

It was at sixteen that I decided to go to art school and get a degree in art and design. I graduated with honours last year. I now work in a publishing company where I design the covers for the latest book releases."

Willy nodded pleased with how their coming to his factory had shaped them into what they were that day. He turned to Augustus and asked "what about you, what profession are you apart of Mr. Gloop?"

His reply hadn't really surprised any of them at all. "I took over my fathers butchering business. He retired so now I run the business, I was pleased to discover I had a knack for it, I guess the knowledge must have come from my father."

Violet added "and Charlie obviously became a choclatier and the co-owner of the largest and most infamous and sorted after Chocolate factory in the world. Out of the lot of us you are the one to become famous."

Mike snorted "the last I heard Salt was made to learn how to take over her fathers business before he retired. It was all over the newspapers, I have no idea about the TV seeing as I no longer watch it.

What can I say Salt by name and salt and nutty by profession, those squirrels really must have gone and done a number on that spoilt little daddies brat."That earned a round of appreciative laughter from the others just as the elevator stopped outside the TV room.

The laughter died down and Willy and Charlie along with Mr. Teavee turned to see what Mike's reaction was to being back in the room where he was put off watching TV and playing video games for life.

The smile had completely left his face, his jaw had tightened and there was a tense air that surrounded him. With a nodded and a determined expression on his face he gestured for Willy to proceed.

When they entered the room Mike stayed close to Violet, she having heard what had happened that day, placed her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Willy handed out protective goggles to all of them. Once everyone had secured the goggles over their eyes, Willy and Charlie proceeded to lead the group further into the room, where a few of the oompa-loompas were working.

Willy put two of his fingers into his mouth before he let out a loud whistle. Two oompa-loompas came running to Willy and Charlie.

Charlie asked "could you please set up the chocolate and provide the group with a demonstration?" The oompa-loompas nodded and went on their way.

Not even a few moments later the others watched as a giant sized Wonka bar was loaded onto a platform in the middle of the stark white room. They all continued to watch until there was a bright white flash, as the chocolate disappeared.

They were immediately led over to the TV screens. Charlie switched on the TV, and immediately they saw the chocolate that was a considerable amount smaller then it had been before it had gone through the transferring process.

Willy gestured to Violet and said "well go on then take it?" Violet eyed him incredulously. "Willy sighed and added "honestly trust me, reach out and just take it. I assure you it will taste just as wonderful as it had when it was first transferred. It's only shrunk in the transferring process, that's all it's still the same edible bar."

Violet sighed and cautiously reached out and put her hand through the screen, she was stunned when her hand went straight through to the other side. She reached out further and grabbed hold of the chocolate and pulled her hand back.

Charlie grinned and said "go on then, try it." Violet nodded and unwrapped half of the wrapping before breaking off a piece and cautiously bit into it, she briefly closed her eyes in delight, she was not normally a chocolate fan, but this was wonderful in the extreme sense of the word.

She turned to see Mike smirking at her. Her eyes narrowed when he continued to smirk. She broke of a piece of chocolate and hardly concealed a devious little smile at what she was about to do.

She reached out and pinched him hard on his arm, he let out a yelp, and glared at her, before he could think better of it and close his mouth, Violet rammed the chocolate into his mouth.

Mike's eyes widened as he tasted his first piece of chocolate ever. It was simply define; he would have never imagined it to taste anything like this. The way it melted on his tongued was simply heavenly.

Now it was Violet's turn to smirk. Mike shook his head and commented incredulously "Christ, I sure as hell had my priorities screwed up as a child."

Willy chuckled at the stunned expression on Mr. Teavee's face, having never seen his son eat chocolate, not even as a child. Willy reached into his pocket and tossed a Wonka bar to Mike who caught it in one hand.

They moved on from the TV room as Violet continued to eat her own Wonka bar, while Mike ate half of his and put the other half in his pocket. Seeing as he had never eaten chocolate up until then, he was not used to it's taste and texture meaning he couldn't stomach a full bar just yet.


	9. The tour ends, dinner with the Bucket's

Charlie and the chocolate factory

The reunion

Chapter nine: The tour ends, Dinner with the Buckets

After they left the TV room they made their way back to the chocolate room by the pink boat made of candy. Fifteen minutes later when they reached the chocolate room. The tour ended.

The oompa-loompas lead the Gloop's, Mrs. Beauregarde and Mr. Teavee to the entrance. Violet told her mother she would call her later, Mike assured his father that he would call his mother at the weekend.

Mean while Violet and Mike were going to stay and hang out with Charlie and Willy for a while. The four of them ate dinner with the Bucket's.

After dinner when Lizzy was out playing in the chocolate room, Willy asked Violet over coffee "I wondering how you would feel about perhaps considering designing some of the packaging labels for some of my new creations, the ones that are safe and suitable to be marketed that is of course."

Violet was stunned she couldn't hardly believe it. She knew how famous Willy Wonka was or to be more precise infamous. His chocolate was said to be the best in the world, no one made chocolate or sweets like Willy Wonka. And now Charlie was in the process of following in his foot steps, and very successfully at that.

She smiled and replied in awe "of course, do you have any idea what it's like for someone in my line of work to be asked, especially someone of your status Mr. Wonka?"

Willy smiled delighted "Good. Then I'm sure you won't have any trouble coming up with a design worthy of one of my products." Violet asked "and what exactly is the latest product you need me to design the packaging for?"

Willy replied "well as I'm sure you're aware Wonka and Bucket's delight's was a success. Charlie has been working on another form of the same product, only with a different flavouring and texture. Instead of liquid form it will come in the form of a sweet or even chocolate.

By the time you and Charlie team up and co design the labelling for the altered product, said product should hopefully be safe and available to the public. And of course will not give you anything else besides a sexual simulation."

Mike commented "I never had you down as someone who would create something of that nature." Willy answered "well in all honesty I'm not someone of that nature. I'm going to be blunt here; I thought I'd warn you. The making of Wonka and Bucket's delights was purely accidental.

Honestly I had none of that on my mind until Charlie. I hadn't even engaged in anything resembling a sexual stimulation since my late twenties before I found the oompa-loompas.

It was after finding out about those bastards the likes of Slugworth who was sending in his lackeys or dogs if you will, who were stealing my secret recipes. This which led to me closing my factory and travelling the world searching for new ideas for my chocolate; that my sex life went to hell. Meaning I directed my frustration some where else."

He sighed as he finished "I guess being a way from anything sexual and having any adult contact made me take on something that could be considered as a child like attitude and nature.

Until Charlie turned seventeen I had forgotten what it was like to be as intensely attracted to another being. It was being given the chance to love Charlie that had woken that forgotten adult in me, the adult in me that lay dormant until Charlie turned seventeen and I couldn't be accused of being a paedophile."

Violet and Mike nodded violet commented "yeah I did notice you acted less child like during the tour of the factory earlier on. You didn't even sing or dance once."

Willy smirked "of course Violet my dear, my child like behaviour is some what a defensive mechanism if you will; I am a man who highly holds his privacy in high regard.

I do not take too kindly to having my actions probed and prodded at. Some would willingly label me as eccentric or even mentally disturbed, but I like think of it has covering and taking care of my own best interests."

Mike shook his head in wonder as he spoke "Christ I had no idea when I first met you that under that child like exterior was such a complex genius hidden deep beneath the surface."

Violet commented "And I don't honestly think anyone figured under that child like behaviour was a man of sharp whit and what seems to be like a dangerous temper and place to fall into if provoked. You proved to day with Veruca that you're a man of your word and won't take any kind of shit lying down."

Willy grimaced in revulsion "I detested the rich who have gone bad and rotten because of their wealth and status. Look at me for example I'm probably one of the richest men in the world.

My name is known world wide, but I do not feel the need to go around flaunting and smacking said wealth into the faces of others, it's just not how I tend to tick or do business."

He added "and of course I shall not lie to you, the thought of leaving all of you in your previous states up until a few hours ago did indeed cross my mind more then once.

I in fact do wish I had left the Salts in such a manner, a manner they deserve to be in. They are what I would consider as to be garbage and worthy of the garbage shoot.

You two and Augustus however redeemed your selves with me to day, you proved unlike Veruca people can and do change for the better." He continued "during the first tour when you all were just mere children I found only Charlie to be the only one out of the lot of you to be untainted by spoilt-ness.

I never have and nor shall I regret choosing Charlie. He in my eyes and opinion was meant for and supposed to have this life and profession." Mrs. Bucket commented for the first time "a life and profession right by your side. You've said your self Charlie has become and is you're second in command."

Mr. Bucket nodded his agreement "the shift in your relationship recently has solidified that belief in my self and my wife. He was always meant to work and be beside you."


	10. The consequences are revealed

Charlie and the chocolate factory

The reunion

Chapter ten: The consequences are revealed

It had been almost two months since he and Willy had tested that mixture and had become a couple. Two months since he and Willy had begun to keep in regular contact with Violet and Mike by the means of the telephone, by e-mail. Violet and Mike were now an official couple just like Charlie and Willy were.

Violet had e-mailed Willy explaining to him that Mike had been unaffected by the mixture. But she hadn't she explained she was constantly ill each morning for the last month and a half. She had gained weight and was starting to worry; she informed him she was going to go to the doctors.

Willy had felt a stab of dread when he had replied to the email explaining he and Charlie were suffering with the exact same symptoms for just as long. Violet had been stunned when she had replied to the e-mail. In the end she had ended up calling four days later.

She explained that the Doctor had informed her that she was almost two months pregnant. She had revealed she thought it strange that he and Charlie had been dealing with the same symptoms, that it did not make sense or seem possible.

Willy had explained to her that he and Charlie had been violently sick each morning without fail, that they were constantly tiered and emotional.

He revealed the Oompa-loompas had had their duties practically doubled over the last couple of weeks; that he had Charlie had practically been incapable of doing their jobs due to feeling overly sensitive and nauseous.

He revealed both he and Charlie nearly lost their breakfast after being in the elevator on the way up to the inventing room, that that had never been an issue before, that the less then smooth take off of the elevator was second nature to both he and Charlie.

Violet told him she and Mike would be visiting the factory that Saturday as she and Mike had some things to arrange for the move to London.

Violet had been given a transfer to the London branch of her company which was located less then an hour from the factory. Mike was moving with her seeing as his publisher was based in a London office and company.

So Saturday finally came, and at ten thirty that morning Violet and Mike were led into the chocolate room by an Oompa-loompa.

They were then taken to the inventing room. When they were invited in Mike immediately noticed both Charlie and Willy were looking just as peaky as Violet was.

They looked liked they wanted to keel over and curl up and die. And he could also see they had both clearly gained weight; not overly noticeable if you hadn't known them before hand.

Violet was beginning to think that her buying two pregnancy tests had not been as insane as she and Mike had first thought, and she could tell the same conclusion had just also dawned on Mike as well.

Besides this was a Wonka product after all, she had often pondered the fact some of the ingredients and methods Willy used were not of the regular kind.

After what happened to her and the others and all of his other creations, she was beginning to believe something resembling magic actually existed, take the Oompa-loompas for example.

Violet passed a green and white pharmacy paper bag, telling Charlie and Willy to go to the nearest toilet and use the contents of that bag she had brought with her.

Charlie and had looked in the bag and had nearly choked as he commented incredulously "what on earth? No offence Violet but we're men, it's not physically possible, there has to be another explanation for mine and Willy's symptoms."

Violet huffed "oh honestly Charlie, this is a Wonka and Bucket creation that started all this. I never imagined magic ever existed until I had come to the factory and met Willy. I always thought it was fantasy apart of a children's bed time story. That was until I saw the factory and all that went on inside.

For example the Oompa-loompas are not just tiny people they are evidentially not human are they? And after all that happened to me and the others after our first visit to the factory, it should have killed us, but it didn't.

I was turned into a blueberry quite literately, I should have exploded but I didn't. My skin was turned blue, I don't consider that a normal reaction from an unfinished sweet.

Then there was Mike he was shrunk to miniature scale. Then he was stretched until he was inhumanly tall and paper thin.

Then there is your self to take into consideration Willy, you don't look much older then a man in his early twenties, the same age as my self, Mike and Charlie.

If people were to look they would think you and Charlie were close to the same age, when in fact we know you to be well over the age thirty mark, how do you explain that?"

Willy sighed and placed his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud shrilly whistle, making Mike and Violet wince, but not Charlie seeing as he was used to it, and tended to also whistle in such a fashion several times on a daily basis.

An Oompa-loompa answered to the calling and stood in front of both choclatier's Willy slowly, more slowly then usual bent down too be on more of an eye level with the small Oompa-loompa.

He whispered something to said Oompa-loompa who then turned and looked at Charlie, then Mike and Violet in turn before silently deciding on something then nodding its silent consent.

Willy cleared his throat and said "ok you three what I'm about to reveal must not leave this room, am I making my self clear?" The other three nodded.

Willy went on to explain "if this gets out it will not only put me in danger it will also put the entire Oompa-loompa race in jeopardy."

He continued "I found the Oompa-loompas not long after I'd turned the age of twenty nine. That was over twenty years ago. I never did look my age I always seemed to look ten years younger then I truly was.

Any way as a gift to me for taking them from Oompa-loompa land and bring them here to the factory and providing them with more coco beans then they knew what to do with. I was granted the gift of immortality. Meaning I would never age a day over the age of twenty nine ever again.

Nothing can kill me or harm me, well nothing I have discovered of yet any way. If I ever wished to cease being immortal I would simply ask the Oompa-loompas to reverse what ever it is they had done to me.

After that I would continue to age at the normal speed and rate of any other human being. I would then die of old age like everyone else."

Charlie looked even paler then he had before. Mike and Violet were clearly stunned, they hadn't realised how much older then them Willy Wonka truly was.

Charlie croaked out "so I'm going to age and die and you're still going too remain here running the chocolate factory as usual?"

Willy looked stricken practically sickened by the mere thought, as he rapidly shook his head. "Absolutely not, now that I finally have you, I'm not about to let you age and wither away to nothing before my eyes."

He added "I've spoken to the Oompa-loompas about granting the three of you with the gift of immortality. They agreed. Charlie has earned their trust since he was a child. And Violet and Mike have proved their worthiness of such a gift. That is of course if you all agree."

Violet commented "If I go through with this I want to wait until my twenty ninth birthday. I don't wish to remain looking as young as I currently do." Mike nodded his agreement and said "I agree; besides it will be easier if we all appear to look like we are of similar age."

Willy nodded as did the Oompa-loompa who was still standing listening to the conversation taking place in front of him. Everyone turned to see Charlie reaction. They all sighed in relieve when Charlie smiled slightly and nodded.

He said "of course I wouldn't have any other way. I've come too really like this little four way group we've created over the last couple of months." The others grinned and nodded their agreement, they to also like their little group that they had created together.

Violet said "now you two go to the nearest bathroom and takes those tests, and lets see if you two have made medical history shall we?"

Willy narrowed his eyes suspiciously and took the back from Charlie's lacks grip. "What on earth is in here any way?" he asked as he opened the back and peered in side. "What is this?" he asked already having a dreaded feeling that he knew exactly what he was looking at.

Violet simply replied "it's a pregnancy test Willy." Willy looked at Violet as if she was insane, the look was enough to set both Charlie and Mike off; they had to stifle their laughter. Willy looked like he'd swallowed something highly foul.

Charlie snatched the bag out of his lover's hands and grabbed his hand with his own free hand and practically dragged the older choclatier out of the inventing room before he could even utter the sharp and witty sarcastic comment that he knew was ready to just slip right off Willy's tongue.

Mike asked when they were out of ear shot "did you get the impression Vi that Willy isn't to hot on the idea of taking a pregnancy test?" Violet sniggered in reply.

Fifteen minutes later both Choclatier's returned holding a white stick each and the empty packaging. Charlie asked "how the hell are you supposed to be able to tell which means positive and which mean negative?"

Violet step forward making sure not to touch either stick, not that either man blamed her of course it was only natural that she wouldn't want to touch them they had after all urinated on said sticks.

Violet told them "the tiny window would be pink if you were negative and blue if you are pregnant." Charlie looked like he was going to burst into tears, while Willy looked like he was going to be violently ill.

Violet looked at the two sticks, she had a feeling she knew what she would find, but seeing the her suspicions being solidly confirmed was still shocking to say the least, her eyes practically bugged out of her head.

She breathed in awe "holy shit, they're pregnant." Mike choked out "both of them?" Violet merely nodded staring wide eyed at her lover.

Mike let out a low whistle watching to see how the two pregnant choclatier's would react to this piece of information. He wasn't disappointed.

Charlie begun to curse something foul, Willy on the other hand appeared to be on the verge of throwing something or trashing his surrounds. Willy finally spat "this is unnatural, it can not be."

Violet sighed as she said "look we all took that mixture. The only reason Mike is unaffected is he because he wasn't penetrated, his bodily fluids were mixed with mine combined with the effects of the mixture in our systems, but I unlike you two am unable to penetrate Mike for obvious reasons.

But you two are different; you were both able to penetrate the other, meaning your fluids had gone deep inside each other while only Mike's fluids were ejaculated into me."

Both choclatier's sank into their high back leather office chairs. Charlie asked "Willy we need to see a Doctor, can we trust Doctor Harrington? Can we trust him not to go to the papers with this? And how long has he been your doctor for?"

Willy scrubbed his hand across his face and pinched the bridge of his nose before replying "fifteen years, Harrington had been my own doctor for five years before you became one of his patients. We can trust him he has never given me a reason to not do so yet."

Charlie sighed and buried his face in his hands. It was safe to say things would never be the same again. He and Willy were connected even more so then they had ever hoped or imagined they ever could be. They were carrying each others child. They were the father of each others child.

Things were so fucked up Charlie thought irritably to him self. Willy's thoughts were every much similar to his lovers. Dam was they in for an interesting remaining seven months.


	11. Morning sickness and Dr Harrington

Charlie and the chocolate factory

The reunion

Chapter eleven: Morning sickness and Dr Harrington

Charlie moaned "Willy I'm sick tiered of waking up each and every morning to the view of last night's meal." Willy grimaced in reply "yeah me and you both."

Charlie flushed the chain and joined Willy back beneath the soft warm silk covers; and snuggled up to his lover who was looking just as ill and pale as he him self was.

Willy suddenly commented out of no where "Charlie I've been thinking, I've been thinking that perhaps we should consider wearing latex instead of velvet gloves when we are working.

We should reserve the velvet for special occasions. I don't know if you've noticed I suspect you have, but the velvet gloves tend to get all sweaty and sticky in our line of work. What do you think?"

Charlie frowned as he asked "latex? You mean the same stuff condoms are made of?" Willy nodded and said "exactly only this type of latex is thicker and stronger then the thin barely their material used for condoms.

Not that we would know much about that seeing as are forgoing of said product on top of a foul creation is the reason why we are both in our current state."

Charlie nodded knowingly as he replied "yeah ok I agree, it will be less messy and I suspect more hygienic in the long run. Any way what brought this on?"

Willy said dryly "you'd be amazed love at what comes to mind when your experiencing hormone adjustments that you were never supposed to encounter. I'm sure you get my meaning seeing as you're also in the same strange predicament."

Charlie rested his head on Willy's chest and snuggled closer with a sigh. He would have been completely content if his stomach did not feel like it was about to lurch once again. Willy was not much better off either.

Wily kissed the top of Charlie head and said "Jerrod is coming later on this afternoon to examine the both of us. And as I said before we can trust him, the man is like a second father to me."

Charlie grimaced and asked "speaking of your father, how may I ask do you think Dr Wonka is going to take this? I'm certain he was convinced he would never have grandchildren. And we're both on the verge of giving him said grandchildren."

Willy retuned the sigh "I don't honestly know, but what about your mother and father we still need to tell them. They were more then likely not expecting any grandchildren from you either.

They more then likely thought they'd have to wait until Lizzy were old enough and provided them with all the grandchildren they could possibly want."

Charlie added "speaking of parents, I wonder how Violet and Mike's parents are going to take the new that they are going to be grandparents in six months time? Considering how new their relationship is, they've hardly been a couple for four months yet, and already Violet's pregnant with the first of their children."

Willy chuckled "oh god, did you ever imagine love that the TV possessed and the chewing gum obsessive would turn out the way they have?" Charlie laughed knowing exactly what Willy was implying.

Charlie asked teasingly "well, tell me did you ever imagine the poor boy who, was just lucky to be here, would fall madly in love with the infamous choclatier Willy Wonka?"

Willy chuckled and kissed the side of Charlie's jaw in reply. "No more then I ever imagined said choclatier would fall just as hard for his protégé and business partner."

Later that day, during the afternoon Dr Jerrod Harrington entered the factory and was shown to Willy and Charlie's sleeping quarters by an oompa-loompa.

The doctor no matter how many times he had attended the factory to attend to the health of Willy and the entire Bucket family, he would never cease to be in awe of the beautiful sugary and chocolaty wonderland. It was breath taking, there was no other way to describe the Wonka and Bucket chocolate factory.

When the oompa-loompa reached the choclatier's quarters, he gestured for the doctor to knock. He did so and waited until someone answered the door.

A few moments later Mrs. Bucket answered the door and smiled grimly looking rather pale and ill her self, as she let the doctor in and watched the oompa-loompa go about its regular schedule.

The sight that met Jerrod was a sight he would not be liable to forget, for there sprawled across the bed looking decidedly grumpy and ill tempered was Charlie Bucket.

But the main thing about the current scene that Jerrod would especially never forget was the current position of the infamous Willy Wonka. He was slouched down in a high back chair near the currently unlit fire place, glaring rather blackly down at the purple carpet. And Willy Wonka was not a man known for slouching.

Mrs. Bucket spoke up breaking the silence and asked "Jerrod perhaps you can eventually tell me what is the matter with these two, as they won't tell me anything.

Then perhaps you could consider coming to see me, as I've been feeling rather ill my self of late." Jerrod agreed to see her after had dealt with Willy and Charlie.

Jerrod knew immediately something was not as it should have been before he even examined either choclatier. For example the easy going and laid back manner of Charlie Bucket appeared to have taken a leave of absence, in its place was a young man who looked to be on the verge of curling up and dieing.

Then there was the man him self Willy Wonka. Jerrod was more then a little disconcerted to not being on the usual receiving end of the eccentric and child like antics of the genius candy maker.

In fact his whole posture screamed in a highly defensive way. He looked as if it had been declared that chocolate was diseased and was to be declared illegal in all countries and states around the world.

He also took in their general appearances as well. Each choclatier appeared too look very pale and tiered, and above all they appeared to have gained a considerable amount of weight around their mid sections.

And he had a strong feeling it had nothing to do with overly indulging in their creations. In fact he was strongly reminded of Mrs. Bucket when she had been pregnant with Elizabeth.

But naturally Jerrod knew this was not plausible, naturally Charlie Bucket and Willy Wonka were not pregnant. It was not humanly possible, not even for Willy Wonka. Little did he know of how incredibly wrong, he was.

He cleared his throat and said "ok you two enough of the sour expressions, I'm sure it's not all that bad." He was stunned by the choclatier's reactions. They both snorted humourlessly.

Willy said dryly "why Jerrod my dear old friend I assure Charlie and I are very much aware of what is wrong with us, and believe me when I say it is and can be that bad. But never the less our current predicament requires your capable expertise."

Charlie continued "you see Jerrod me and Willy recently admitted to our long over due feelings for each other, that are more then that of a mentor and his protégée.

In fact I can safely say are new and current relationship is very much like your own with your wife, minus the homosexuality on your part and the heterosexuality on mine and Willy's parts."

Jerrod was stunned he stammered "erm you mean your lovers?" Willy smiled "Yes we are every much so. Do you have a problem with this Jerrod?" Jerrod shook his head and replied honestly "no, not at all, my younger brother and my son are both also sexually inclined the same way."

Charlie smiled and said "good, now what I'm about to reveal will seem totally unbelievable; I even have trouble believing it my self, that's of course until the symptoms reared its ugly head naturally."

He sighed and continued "I and Willy recently and most accidentally created sweets to cater to adults and not children. What we didn't realise is that one of the sweet mixtures we created had unfortunate side effects when who ever digests the sweet mixture exchanges bodily fluids, during more intimate activities.

And what worries us that it is already been released into the world, less then six weeks ago. We didn't even know the side effects caused this until a few days ago. Meaning the homosexual male and heterosexual female are at risk of becoming pregnant rather quite easily in fact."

Wily added distastefully "we discovered it had properties in its mixture that when combined with the bodily fluids of either male or female, enables either gender to conceive.

Meaning it doesn't matter what gender you are, you can still become pregnant if you participate in such sexual activities after consuming the Wonka and Bucket's delights."

Charlie finished "meaning my self and Willy are around about three months pregnant to be precise; that was how long ago we both took that blasted mixture." Charlie and Willy grinned like Cheshire cats at the stunned looks of disbelief on the faces of Mrs. Bucket and Jerrod.

Charlie added for good measures "and if you don't believe us, then just you take some tests. Besides we're not the only ones to be affected. Friends of mine and Willy's were also affected, well our female friend was. She is also around about three months pregnant as well.

Naturally are male friend is unaffected seeing as it is a heterosexual relationship that they share and their bodily fluids are not shared in the same fashion as mine and Willy's are."

Mrs. Bucket commented in awe "if your creation does what you say it does, then you've solved the problems of thousand maybe even millions of gay couples who wanted children. Naturally it would not be of much use to a lesbian couple for obvious reasons.

The press are going to have a field day and the medical boards all over the world are going to be in an uproar. You think you two are famous now, once it spreads your fame now with be nothing compared to what it is bound to increase to."

Jerrod snapped out of his stupor and said "well in that case I hope you won't be offended if I see fit to run some tests." Charlie and Willy nodded their consent not at all offended in the least.

Willy did comment through "oh and Jerrod the only reason we told you of this is because I felt that I can trust you with this, please don't give me an excuse to remove that trust, as you know I don't trust others very easily.

And if this gets out to the press before we can prepare our selves, then we will be hounded without being able to prevent it" Jerrod nodding in understanding; obviously realising the significances of what had just been revealed.

He said "not to worry you and Charlie have my word that I won't turn my back on you, especially not after all these years of knowing you and taking care of your medical needs."

So Jerrod had taken the blood for the required tests and had been given permission to use one of the spare working areas to conduct the simple test that didn't require him needing to be in a medical lab.

An hour later he had the results and it was indeed confirmed that Charlie and Willy were three months pregnant. Jerrod had examined them and confirmed that because of their rapid weight gain that they were both more then likely carrying twins each.

Charlie and Willy had paled and had quickly sank into the nearest available chairs. You could have knocked both choclatier's over with a mere feather. Mrs. Bucket on the other hand was absolutely delighted and claimed she was going to tell Mr. Bucket immediately.

This left her son and Mr. Wonka with Jerrod to make arrangements for Jerrod to return to the factory in a month's time to give them a check up and bring equipment with him so he could conduct and ultrasound scan.

Jerrod then collected his medical bag and his coat and head for the chocolate room along with both choclatier's so he could examine Mrs. Bucket who was also not well.


	12. Welcome to the club mum

Charlie and the chocolate factory

The reunion

Chapter twelve: Welcome to the club mum, dealing with the press

Jerrod examined Mrs. Bucket; he took some of her blood. And with the permission of both choclatier's he went back into the lab. Twenty minutes later he returned clearly amused. He asked in a tone he would use when participating in a conversation.

"Tell me Mrs. Bucket have you tested any of your sons or Willy's creations of late, or more specifically a certain Wonka and Bucket's delights?" Charlie and Willy practically choked the implications having dawned on them.

Mrs. Bucket shook her head firmly "not at all, especially when Charlie and Willy are enough evidence of what that recipe in particular causes." Jerrod smiled "well Mrs. Bucket it would seem that you did not need to take said concoction, you have gotten the same results just the same. Congratulations Mrs. Bucket your going to have another child, you are pregnant."

Mrs. Bucket nearly passed out cold there and then. She would have it weren't for Charlie and Willy take hold of her and leading her to the nearest chair. Charlie quipped "welcome to the club mum, welcome to the club of pregnancy which equals wacky cravings, swollen feet and overly large stomachs."

Willy and Jarrod chuckled when Mrs. Bucket shot her son a very unpleasant look indeed. She said in a small voice "I always thought Lizzy would be my last, I'm not exactly a spring chicken anymore am I?"

Jerrod added gently "I would say I'm looking at another case of twins. You say this has been going on for the past two and a half months. You already look be as far along as a woman of four or five months. There must be something in the air around here of late. Whoever becomes pregnant; ends up with twins."

Charlie said gently "well, I guess its kind of a blessing in disguise. After all, dad did say he wouldn't mind having at least four children before calling it a day. I guess he got his wish."

His mother sighed "I should have known after having been pregnant with Charlie and Elizabeth. I should have known the symptoms. I figured I'd gained weight with not being as young as I once was.

I figured I had some virus, or I kept continuously eating something that didn't agree with me, without knowing what was causing it." Willy chuckled "well, I'm certain Violet will be just thrilled that she is no longer the only female who is pregnant among us.

Who should never have ever had to have known what it was like to endure pregnancy. It's not natural, men are not supposed to conceive and have babies; no matter how male chauvinistic you tend to find that."

Charlie cringed "the press are going to have a field day. We'd be stupid and naive to think this is not going to lead back to me and Willy. Both men and women are going to eat our product and they are going to undeniably end up getting pregnant. I have no idea weather it is capable of cancelling out the problems some women have conceiving.

What worries me is that under age people will lie about their age and no doubt the teenage pregnancy rate will raise even more so, because you will be introducing the male gender into the mix also."

**A NEW WONKA AND BUCKET PRODUCT CAUSES MIRICLE MALE PREGNANCIES.  
BY KENSINGTON & SWAN**

Was the bold headline that practically hit Charlie in the face the next morning as he read the news paper. Charlie felt like he was going to be violently ill. He was on the verge of hyperventilating in horror at the bold sentence practically screaming smack in his face mockingly.

Charlie practically screamed **"WILLY!"** Willy came running out of the bathroom wearing only a fluffy purple towel around his waist. He asked "what on earth is the matter Charlie?"

Charlie handed the paper with a trembling hand to his concerned looking lover. Willy took the paper and visibly blanched at what he read. He read aloud.

**_It has been brought to the attention of the nation that a recently released Wonka and Bucket product, designed for adults, the first of its kind has made nation wide medical history. They have made the inhumanly impossible very much possible. The liquidated candy by the name of Wonka and Bucket's delights some how has helped both men and women to become pregnant. Several men over the past three months have gone to doctors and have discovered they are pregnant. This mainly refers to women and to the homosexual society. What the world wants to know is does either infamous choclatier realise what they had created before it was marketed to the nation? Are they effected by their product surely they would have had to have tested it before they marketed it? Do they have any idea how they managed to create such a wondrous and nothing short of an amazing creation? The public and the press demand the infamous choclatier's give a press conference outside the factory gates fist thing. We the; nation want to know what you think and have to say. See pages one, two and three for the opinion of some of the public members who have tried Wonka and Bucket's delights, and are now pregnant, and some of the nations leading doctors, and their opinion._**

The news paper fell to the floor from in between Willy's stiffened and unfeeling fingers. Charlie stood quickly when there came, the sound of a knock on the door. He went to answer the door whilst Willy returned to the bathroom.

Charlie opened the door and quickly looked down when he saw no body was in front of him. He bent down to be eye level with the oompa-loompa. The oompa-loompa whispered in his ear, before pulling away waiting for some form of instructions or other.

Charlie looked deathly pale as he told the oompa-loompa "do not under any circumstances open those gates until I've spoken to Willy, and either I or Willy tells you to do other wise." The oompa-loompa nodded in understanding before leaving to spread the order to the other oompa-loompas.

Charlie called out to Willy "bloody hell, Willy we're surrounded. The press have got the front main gates surrounded." He added "we'll never get rid of them in less we give them that blasted conference. It will inferior with the delivery trucks, they will be blocked by the crowds of press."

Charlie heard Willy curse violently from inside of the bathroom, something he didn't do very often. It was a sure sign of how enraged he was over their current predicament. Charlie gasped "oh god Willy what are we going to do? We can't bloody go out there, they'll know that we are affected by are own crazy creation.

We're showing more noticeably then either my mum or Violet. I suppose it has to do with the fact we a men, and it shows up more so, because our body shape was not originally intended to carry a child." Willy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and said wearily "I'm sorry Charlie but I don't honestly think we've got a choice in the matter.

Our relationship with most likely also be exposed, not that I'm a shamed to admit to it mind you, because I'm not in the least If we don't give this stupid bloody conference our business will be disrupted no doubt, and I refuse to allow what I've spent over twenty years building to go down the drain, I won't fucking tolerate it."

So they got dressed in their usual attire; that had to be adjusted by the oompa-loompas because of their constant weight gain due to their pregnancies. And the newly required latex gloves, purple in Willy's case and crimson in Charlie's case.

They were clearly showing, there was no hiding the fact they were both pregnant, the nation would find out, and it turned their blood cold at the thought of said nation's reactions. They prepared themselves for the conference.

Willy quipped sarcastically "lets face the obnoxious firing squad shall we my star shine?" Charlie squeezed Willy's hand in his own and nodded as he swallowed down his dread.

**AN: The press conference will be in the next up and coming chapter: chapter thirteen: facing the nation.**


	13. facing the nation

Charlie and the chocolate factory

The reunion

Chapter thirteen: facing the nation

Charlie sighed as he and Willy walked down to the chocolate room for breakfast with his parents. Screw the press they were two pregnant and hungry men, if the press and the nation were desperate to hear from them then they could dam well wait a Millennium for all they cared.

When they reached the cosy like shack Mrs. Bucket quickly noticed her son and Willy were looking more then a tad on the stressed side that morning.

Mr. Bucket also noticed and asked "what is it you two, is morning sickness still giving you both hell? I know it is with your mother, now I know what, is the matter with her."

Charlie pinched the bridge his nose and explained "no more then usual, it's just that, even as we speak the main front gates of the factory are swamped with the press."

Mr. and Mrs. Bucket looked horrified. Willy added "it seems not only the new modified version of Wonka and Bucket's delights had the same effect, we never marketed that after what happened to me and Charlie. It seems the original also causes the same symptoms."

Mr. Bucket asked "I take it more then a couple of males of the world are now sporting the same problem as you and Charlie, aren't they?"

Willy nodded and replied "yes it would seem that way. Have you read the morning paper yet?" Mr. Bucket shook his head "no, actually I was just about to read the copy an oompa-loompa dropped off for me ten minutes ago when you two arrived."

Mrs. Bucket without being asked to retrieved the new paper from where she had left it when the oompa-loompa had delivered it. She passed it to her husband and begun to read over his shoulder.

Ten minutes later when they were both finished, both older Buckets looked ill. They eyed their son and the man who had come to be a true and close friend to them, and now he was like a second son, since he and Charlie became a couple.

They all turned when Lizzy came down the old rickety stairs and into the kitchen. She noticed the tenseness in the air but did not comment, best not to she figured. They'd tell her if they wanted her to know. She was amazing like that especially for someone as young as she.

Willy looked at the little girl he had named after his mother he said "you have school this morning. You're going to have to skip it, I'm sorry little Lizzy but you'd never get out of the front gates in one piece. The press would take one look at you and know you were Charlie's sibling, you are after all the female copy of him."

Lizzy frowned "press? Why are the press going to stop me from getting to school?" Charlie commented "well Lizzy you understand that it is not usually known or possible for a man to have babies right?"

Lizzy nodded and eyed him as if he had grown a second head; of course she knew that, what did her brother take her for, an idiot or what?"

Charlie nodded and grinned slightly her look more then told him what she was thinking. He continued "well sis, me and Willy have proved that notion wrong." He nodded to Willy who nodded in return.

They opened the first button on their coats and revealed their noticeable rounded stomachs. Lizzy's brown eyes widened considerably. She point to their stomachs and silently asked with her eyes if it were so. Both Charlie and Willy nodded to her unasked question.

She asked in disbelief "So I'm gonna be someone's auntie?" Both Charlie and Willy along with her parents chuckled and nodded. She was amazed she always thought men were not supposed to have babies.

She asked "but why are the press outside the factory?" Willy replied "because your brother and I accidentally created a sweet mixture that makes both men and women pregnant. Lots of men have become pregnant after eating mine and your brothers sweet.

And as you know men are not supposed to have babies. So the press and the world want to know why and how we made it possible, even if we didn't mean to."

Charlie finished "and because there are a lot of annoying press outside, you would never be able to get passed them, there is just too many. So we need to hope for the best that there aren't so many tomorrow."

Willy turned to Mrs. Bucket "you might want to consider ringing Lizzy's school and explain why she can't get into school today. Don't worry about explaining the reason for all that un-wanted press outside the gates; they'll know if they read the news paper like any other civilized human being."

After eating a quick breakfast Charlie and Willy grumbled and made their way to the front of the factory. They took a deep breath and took one of the large tall doors each and pulled them open to reveal the outside world.

They were met with uproar and the sound of cameras clicking and flashing. There was hundreds and hundreds of press out side the large tall steel gates. There were even film crews from several news shows.

Charlie mumbled "fuck me." Willy mumbled back "not yet love." Charlie turned and glared at a smirking Willy.

Charlie sighed as did Willy as they walked closer to the gates, but not with in reaching distance. They did not want or need any body trying to grab hold of them.

All of a sudden, they all began to speak at once, firing question after questioned at the irritated choclatier's. Charlie shook his head in disbelief and more then a little irritation. Willy shook his head and sighed in exasperation.

He walked forwards and reluctantly took hold of the wrist of a reporter with a microphone, thankful for the latex gloves covering his hands.

He then placed his fingers in his mouth and blew a shrilly whistled down the microphone. It echoed very loudly, causing most reporters to cringe and cover their ears.

He spoke up coolly "one question at a time per reporter, it is impossible for either my self or Charlie to understand a thing any of you are saying."

Charlie walked over to stand close to Willy, as a female reporter asked "were the two of you ever aware of what you had created before it was marketed to the nation and did you mean to intentionally create a sweet with that result in mind?"

Willy spoke "honestly I never had any intention of marketing sweets for adults; I and my partner specialize in children's confections. The creation of Wonka and Buckets delights was purely accidental, and most certainly never planned or anticipated."

Charlie added "originally we were creating a liquidated sweet mixture that would be a more pleasant option to those children who suffer from bad odorous breath.

Unfortunately after I along with Willy and an employee of ours tested the creation, we discovered it invoked a sexual stimulation with in seconds to whoever digested the liquidated confection."

A male reporter asked "how and when did you discover the added effects Wonka and Buckets delights has on those who digest said product?"

Willy answered "we discovered it three months ago, when friends of ours accidentally tasted a new and modified version of the original sweet.

When we discovered what it actually did, we immediately refused to have it made available to the nation. What we didn't realise until recently was that the original sweet also had the same results."

Charlie looked a Willy who nodded before he spoke "we discovered the effects when both I and my partner discovered our unusual conditions.

Obviously we tested the product and have an intimate relationship, meaning we right along with those other men are in the same situation."

Another reporter commented "so I presume you are both pregnant, with each others child?" Willy said "correct, we are both pregnant and less then trilled about it. It is highly uncomfortable and feels wrong; we are experiencing something we should never have had any part in."

One reporter surprised both choclatier's by happily commented "well, I for one am eternally grateful that you have created something of this nature, however unnatural it may seem.

I am two and a half months pregnant, until I ate your product I was infertile and unable to conceive. You have both given me and many other women and even men such a precious gift; you honestly both have no idea, do you?

You have given homosexual couples the ability to have their own children and start a family of their own; something without the two of you would have never been possible."

One reporter asked "so it is safe to say the nation will continue to be able to buy your products for many more generations to come; that the Wonka and Bucket factory will be in business for a long time?"

Charlie and Willy smiled at this Willy said "naturally with my self and my partner now having combined both the Wonka and Bucket birth lines, our legacy will continue."

Charlie and Willy silently communicated only the way two people in love could. They then both faced the press and opened the buttons holding their frock coats closed.

Some of the reporters actually gasped at the sight of the clearly pregnant choclatier's. Cameras went off like crazy at the sight. Most noticed that both choclatier's were rather quite large for three months. Someone asked "do you both know how many, future Wonka's and Bucket's will be joining the nation soon?"

Charlie replied "four children of both the Bucket and Wonka genes will be born in six months time. Both I and Willy are having twin's each, so is a female friend of ours who also tested the product.

It seems people become most pregnant with twins having digested the product." The women who praised both Charlie and Willy spoke up "he's correct, I'm also having twins."

After another twenty minutes of answering questions, Charlie and Willy called it a day and went back inside the factory much to the dismay of the reporters.

Over the next week or so both choclatier's were stunned to discover most people were thanking them. Several women had written to the choclatier's thanking them for making it possible for them to conceive when it had been impossible before they had taken Wonka and Buckets delights.

Homosexual couples wrote claiming them to be saints, that they had given the gay society such a precious gift. And to their utter disbelief people had taken to leaving gifts such as stuff cuddly animals outside the factory gates for the unborn babies, with notes congratulating them and thanking them.

Even flowers and notes had been attached to the bars on the front gates, it was unbelievable. Willy and Charlie truly were touched by the way people were reacting.

The sales of their products had tripled, making their business even more successful and the two choclatier's even more infamous all over the nation.

The only people to complain and protest were women rights groups, claiming that it was disgusting and freakishly unnatural, that they had destroyed a one woman's true right that no man should ever have the right to experience and enjoy.


	14. The joys of being pregnant

Charlie and the chocolate factory

The reunion

Chapter fourteen: The joys of being pregnant and strange cravings

At eight months pregnant Charlie, Willy and Violet were now known as the cranky trio. Mrs. Bucket at six months was at least more tolerable compared to the other three.

Mike and Mr. Bucket were at a loss for how to act around the rest of the heavily pregnant residence of the Wonka and Bucket factory.

Lizzy was only the other member who was not involved, she had made a point of staying out of the way, when she sensed there was to be an emotionally hormonal blow up on the cards. Mike and Violet had moved into the factory, at least until after the twins were born.

Currently Mike, Lizzy and Mr. Bucket were sitting around with the other four pregnant members of their little family and group, as they ate their breakfast.

Willy was currently eating peanut Butter, sardines and salad cream smothered over a bagel, while Charlie devoured a piece of toast with jam Salmon sweet corn and tomato saucer liberally spread all over said concoction.

Violet on the other hand was drenching her sausages and fried eggs and bacon in chocolate sauce, even Charlie and Willy were disgusted by this. Mrs. Bucket happily munched on a banana, but said banana was smothered in mayonnaise.

Lizzy grimaced as she eyed her porridge lightly drizzled in golden honey syrup, she was revolted by the foods the other four had combined together and were eating happily; it was rather atrocious.

Mike didn't know weather to laugh or be sick. He loved a full English breakfast, but the sight of his girl friend and the mother of his unborn children, smothering said breakfast in chocolate sauce was enough to make him rethink his fondness for that breakfast combination in particular.

Mr. Bucket shook his head in disbelief. How could anyone eat something that appeared to be inedible for another human being to eat? He didn't think even the Oompa-loompas would eat such concoctions even for all the coco beans in the world.

Mr. Bucket asked "so what is on the agenda today for you Charlie and Willy?" Charlie replied "me and Willy are going to be preparing more stock of Wonka and Bucket's delights. Since everyone discovered what it does, it's selling like wild fire, it is in high demand."

Willy commented "a small bottle of Wonka and Bucket's delights is being sold for five pound a bottle, and a large bottle is ten pounds, its day light robbery.

It's candy for Christ sake, ok fine its candy with a extra interesting side effect, but honestly five or ten pounds, its lunacy. But that's those greedy shop keepers and the government for you."

He added "I made chocolate not because of the prophet, but because it has been my lives work, since I was a teenager. I opened my own shop when I was seventeen going on eighteen. Believe it or not, I'm actually in my late forties."

Mike commented "what did you honestly expect? The two of you have, good as created liquid gold, as far as the homosexual society is concerned.

Or even yet, all those infertile women whom took Wonka and Bucket's delights and bam their problem took a nose dive straight out of the nearest open window."

Willy shook his head and immediately winced when one or both of the twins kicked inside of him, his bladder to be more precise. Willy silently cursed and slowly rose from his chair and clutched his back, as it ached something fierce.

Charlie asked "where are you going?" Willy grimaced and replied "to the toilet, one or even maybe both of the twins just gave my bladder a hefty kick." Violet and Mrs. Bucket winced including Charlie. Boy did they know how that felt of late, more then knew.

Charlie commented as soon as Willy had gone to the toilet "I can't honestly wait for this to be over, and I know for a fact Willy feelings the same and shares my feelings and opinion concerning this whole pregnancy business.

Christ even the Oompa-Loompas that were affected are now parents, seeing as an oompa-loompa pregnancy only last for four months. Jeez, I bloody wish a human pregnancy last that long as well. This nine month period is just not what I'd call heaven on earth thank you very much.

And god, still four weeks to go along with the actual birth, Dr. Harrington told me and Willy that the babies have to be fully dilated before they can operate and do the c section."

Mrs. Bucket and Violet nodded and snorted knowingly, Mrs. Bucket especially.


	15. Willy goes into labour

Charlie and the chocolate factory

The reunion

Chapter fifteen: Willy goes into labour

Both Charlie and Willy were two weeks away from their due date, as was Violet. Mrs. Bucket had another month left to go before it was her due date.

Things were tense, especially for Willy and Charlie, they were to be the first men to ever go into labour and it was nothing short of terrifying.

Willy and Charlie were constantly tiered; they were groggy and snapped at the slightest thing. Even a few tears were shed. But most of all, Willy revealed just how foul and violent tempered he could truly be. Willy practically roared his voice for once surprisingly less squeaky.

**"GOD FUCKING DAM IT, I'M SICK AND TIERED OF HAVING SWOLLEN FEET, I'M SICK OF NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE SAID FEET OVER MY BLASTED OVER GROWN STOMACH. **

**MY BLADDER AND KIDDNEYS HAVE BEEN KICKED SO OFTEN I'VE LOST COUNT HOW MANY TIMES AFTER THE FIRST TWO WEEKS AFTER THEY HAD FIRST STARTED. **

**AND I CAN BEARLY FUCKING MOVE WITHOUT WADDLING, FUCKING WADDLING I ASK YOU. I CAN'T EVEN WORK IN MY OWN FACTORY FOR CHRIST SAKE."**

Dr Harrington and Charlie along with the other stared in awe at the magnitude of Willy's actual temper, as the man in question lay back uncomfortably and glared murderously at the wall a head of him, as he shook, silently seething.

Charlie grumbled "I fucking hate this. I am being made to stay in mine and Willy's rooms.

The oompa-loompas have taken over our factory. I feel useless lazy and revoltingly fat.

I've forgotten what it felt like to not have a killer back ache. I've forgotten what my feet even looked like, especially when they're not swollen up to ridiculous and fucking dam right painful proportions."

Mrs. Bucket was about to reprimand both choclatier's for their foul language, but one look from each choclatier stopped her dead."

She could tell it would not be wise; it would not be wise in the least to mention such things at the current time.

Willy suddenly went rigid immediately letting out a pained filled yelp; his hands quickly clutch his large rounded stomach. He eyed Charlie with terror in his bright violet eyes.

Willy shook his head and said "they didn't kick me that time; I don't know what that was all about. It felt like someone just stabbed me in the lower half of my stomach."

Jerrod raised an eyebrow "a stabbing sensation you say?" Willy nodded and replied "yeah, usually when they kick me it feels like a dual and irritating throb, this felt like I was being stabbed."

Jerrod frowned, he had feeling he knew what was happening, but he needed to be sure. "Listen Willy, I'm going to stick around for the next hour or so, let me know if you get that pain in the lower half of your stomach again."

Willy nodded and asked worriedly "you don't think I could be in labour do you?" Jerrod replied "it's difficult to say so early on.

In order for me to tell weather you have or haven't actually gone into labour. You need to feel that pain again within the next hour or so."

He continued "but I have a hunch that you might actually be in labour, we'll have to wait and see what happens within the next hour."

He added "besides, this isn't exactly what you'd call you regular run of the mill pregnancy. With you being male you may not go the full and exact nine months."

So after half an hour of monitoring Willy, Willy let out a shout of agony. Willy commented unhappily "that's worse then last time, a lot worse, now I'm feeling like I'm being burned with white hot fire from the inside out."

Jerrod smiled grimly and commented "well in that case, I suggest you prepare your self for a night of labour, as you know the surgeon can not perform a c section until you are fully dilated. The next step is to wait for your waters to break."

Willy looked horrified and stifled a whimper. Luckily for them Jerrod was right on top of things he would call the surgeon near to the time. Willy and Charlie had set up a room in the factory not far from their sleeping quarters.

The surgeon, luckily for them was Jerrod's oldest son, who had already set up the room with all that he was going to need, knowing Willy or Charlie weren't the regular kind pregnancies they were dealing with.

Two and a half hours later Willy shouted in agony and grimaced as his trousers and the bed under him became soaked. Willy breathed deeply and eyed Jerrod with wide terrified eyes.

Jerrod commented "your waters just officially broke; you are truly one hundred percent in labour Willy.

Those babies are going to be born either later tonight or early tomorrow morning weather you like it or not, they want out."

Willy grimaced and looked about ready pass out from genuine terror. Charlie rubbed his back soothingly, not realising how soon he would be finding out exactly how Willy was currently feeling.

So while Charlie took Willy into their own personal bathroom to help him run a warm bath. Charlie put a changing of clothes a side for Willy to change into after he got out of the bath.

A pair of boxers and his robe, seeing as he was going to be extremely uncomfortable as it was.

Then oompa-loompas changed and remade the bed, before taking the soaked sheets and Willy soaked trousers and the rest of his clothes, to the laundry room.

Inside the bathroom Willy commented "eight and a half months has finally come to this. Either tonight or tomorrow morning you and I are going to be parents.

I never wanted to be somebody's parent, but now its different, I'm still terrified, but I no longer feel violated or freaked out over becoming a father.

I want to give these children the life I never had with my own father, but without spoiling them in the process, I have no desire to be a father to the likes of Veruca Salt."

They stayed talking in the bathroom for a good half an hour, Willy sitting in a bath of warm water; Jerrod had recommended it, while Charlie sat on the toilet seat and kept Willy Company.

After Willy had gotten out of the large sunk in bath, Charlie helped him to dry off, it was whilst he was getting ready to put on his boxers and his robe, that another contraction hit him.

Willy let out a half scream and a gasp, as he clutched one hand over his stomach and the other on Charlie's shoulder for balance. Charlie called out "we'll be out in a few minutes, Willy just had another contraction."

Jerrod called through the door "well, it seems that the contractions are just under an hour apart. This is happening quicker then with a normal birth.

It seems the time is reduced with a male pregnancy. You should be ready to go onto the operating table later on tonight, when and if the contractions are on top of each other."

Five minutes later Willy exited the bathroom dressed only in a deep purple silk robe, with his black silk boxers underneath. Charlie was a few steps behind him, clutching his hand to his lower spine.

Sitting on that toilet for over half an hour had not been a good thing or the wisest action, as far as his back was concerned. And boy did his back protest, over the strain placed on it.

Half an hour later, Willy was struck yet again with another contraction worst then the previous.

The contractions were now every thirty minutes. He had been in labour for five hours so far and he was suffering contraction after contraction every thirty minutes.

The longer Charlie observed his lover enduring contractions, the more his fear over going in labour grew, Violet was faring no better, and she couldn't see what was happening, only hear it.

An hour later Willy reached his sixth hour of labour and screamed his scream could be heard all the way down the hall. His contractions were a mere twenty minutes apart.

Willy he hated, every single second so far. He was just relieved that he would not have to endure pushing the babies out like Violet and Mrs. Bucket would have to.

That would be even worse. He and Charlie and every other man had gotten off easily as far as that aspect was concerned. He supposed women did have it worse then men.

An hour later his contractions were at fifteen minutes apart. It seemed his contractions would lessen by five minutes when every hour passed.

Willy screamed and panted heavily. He could not wait for it to be over and done with. He swore blue murder and promised Charlie that they were never having sex again with Wonka and Bucket's delights in the mix.

What Willy and Charlie didn't know about the product was that once you digested the sweet you never had to take it again, if you were a male, as the sweet would leave you with the permanent ability too conceive.

Women on the other hand weren't affected in that sense. Seeing as women had the naturally ability to conceive to begin with.

If they had problems conceiving in the past, then they would have to retake the mixture in order to get pregnant again.

They would later discover the sweet adapted to each gender. Women would not need to the product, in less they were infertile.

Men would not need it, because said product would give them the naturally ability to conceive like a woman does on a permanent basis.

At his seventh hour of labour Willy was really starting to feel the burn, he was in one incredibly pissy mood. And he let Charlie know it as well.

Charlie had replied "alright then, if you insist on blaming me, then I'm certain you won't begrudge me the same courtesy Wonka, when my time comes, will you?"

Willy had not replied and only scowled. He did not have an answer for that, for mainly two reasons.

One he could not come up with a retort and two he was hit with a contraction as soon as Charlie had delivered his own retort.

Willy at his ninth hour was really starting to panic when the contractions were only two minutes apart.

It was two thirty in the morning and Charlie was exhausted, being pregnant did not help his situation.

But still he remained at Willy's side. He knew when his time came that Willy would without a doubt be there right by his side as well.

Less then twenty minutes later, the contractions were on top of each other. Jerrod told them as Charlie used a cool and damp cloth to wipe the sweat off of Willy's face and fore head.

"It's time for those little ones to come out, by this time Violet and Mrs. Bucket will have to start pushing, but you two" he gestured to both choclatier's "will be going under the surgeons knife, or at least you currently will be Willy."

Willy visibly blanched, but he was also relieved, it meant it was almost over. No more pain. No more cravings or back and ankle aches. No more kicking or constantly peeing.

It in Willy's opinion was going to be heaven as far as carrying said babies and going into labour was concerned. Jerrod's son came down to the bed room, with a bed on wheels.

He then helped Willy onto the bed, and proceeded to push him down the hall way and into the room that had been set up especially for what was about to happen next. Charlie was allowed to stay, while Jerrod and his son got to work on Willy.

Five minutes later Willy was put under a drug that would numb his stomach completely, but not send him to sleep. Then Jerrod's son got to work. He cut a cross Willy's stomach, enough for the babies to come out of.

Five minutes later the sound of new born baby's cries could be heard. Charlie was stunned, as he watched Jerrod's son pulled the first of twins out of Willy's stomach. He was far too fascinated and stunned to be queasy and pass out.

Jerrod past the scissors to Charlie and told him where to cut the cord. Charlie did as he was told, then he stepped back and allowed Jerrod to take the screaming new born to be cleaned up.

Jerrod revealed "it is a girl, congratulations you two." Willy was amazed at sound of the baby's cries.

That was his daughter, his and Charlie's baby girl. It was hard to grasp that was for sure. He and Charlie were parents, and that was only the first of twins.

After another five minutes. Charlie and Willy were treated to the sound of their other baby's cries. Charlie for the final time cut the cord, and allowed to Jerrod to take the baby to be cleaned up.

Jerrod commented as he cleaned the baby up, "it is another girl. You two are the fathers of twin's daughters, and very beautiful ones at that as well." Willy and Charlie had tears in their eyes as they smiled brightly.

Once both babies were clean and that they were healthy was determined by Jerrod, Charlie was handed both of his daughters, he cradle one in each arm, while Jerrod helped clean Willy up once his son had finished stitching Willy up.

Once Willy was clean and stitched up, Charlie walked over to him and gently placed both of their daughters in Willy's arms, one in each arm.

They were beautiful. Both choclatier's were in awe. Both babies were a spitting image of Charlie; they even had Charlie dark brown hair.

But they had Willy's mouth and cheek bones. The rest was pure Charlie. And unknown to either Willy or Charlie that in a few weeks they would discover the girls both had Charlie's deep blue eyes.

Jerrod asked as Charlie gently kissed Willy "what do you plan to name those beautiful little ones?" Willy and Charlie looked at each other and smiled as they nodded.

Charlie replied "Amy Ella Wonka-Bucket." Willy added "and Emily Prudence Wonka-Bucket." Jerrod and his son nodded and smiled at their choices for the little female Wonka-Bucket's.


	16. Notes

**I have decided I am going to add extra chapters and make the story longer. I am also going to take care of the spelling and the grammar. I'm going to improve and make changes to the story. But it will still be the same story and the same plot. Hopefully it will be better and worth reading more so then before.**


End file.
